Le destin nous réunira
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Tu es parti un jour, tu m'as abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de toi, alors que je t'aimais. Et aujourd'hui tu reviens dans ma vie, et j'ai si peur. NaLu
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Natsu Dragneel Dragon Slayer de Feu et Lucy Heartfilia Constelationiste  
Natsu et Lucy se connaissent depuis l'âge de 8 ans, tous les deux seuls leurs chemins se sont croisés pour leur plus grand bonheur et malheur.  
Lui est devenu orphelin à 6 ans, ses parents furent tués par une guilde noire du nom de Ketsurui (larmes de sang). Il a voyagé seul pendant 2 ans avant de rencontrer Lucy.  
Elle, elle est l'héritière de la riche famille Heartfilia. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait 4 ans et son père autoritaire la battait chaque jour. Lucy s'est enfui de chez elle peu de temps avant de rencontrer Natsu.  
Ils sont devenus très complices, se protéger l'un l'autre, comme un frère et une sœur. Et en même temps qu'ils grandissaient leur relation évoluée au fil des ans. De l'amitié naquit l'amour pur et innocent de jeunes adolescents. Mais un jour à l'âge de 12 ans Natsu prit une décision qui allait tout changer.  
**Natsu : Lucy je dois partir, je dois retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça à mes parents.**  
**Lucy : Alors je viens avec toi.**  
**Natsu : Non Lucy il faut que tu continues seule, venir avec moi c'est trop dangereux. Intègre une guilde, fais-toi des amis, devient plus forte.**  
**Lucy : Non ! Je veux rester avec toi, t'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !**  
**Natsu : Je suis désolé Lucy, ça vaut mieux pour toi.**  
Lucy se jeta dans les bras de Natsu qui la serra fort.  
**Natsu : Je t'aime n'en doute jamais, ma Natsu No Hana (fleur d'été)**  
Et il disparut sans un bruit dans la nuit silencieuse.  
**Lucy : NOOOOOOOON !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : 6 ans plus tard

Pendant presque un an Lucy a cherché Natsu mais sans grand résultat. Ce dernier savait couvrir ces traces. Finalement elle était seule et désemparée jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre trois membres de la meilleure guilde de Fiore, Fairy Tail. Erza, Grey et Happy étaient parti en mission dans la ville de Shorai (avenir) une mission simple pour des enfants de 9 ans, aider une vielle femme à récolter des pommes. Il faisait nuit quand la mission se termina et ils furent alerté par des cris. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron aux prises avec deux agresseurs. En quelques secondes Erza et Grey mirent en fuite les deux criminels.  
**Erza : Tu vas bien ?**  
**Lucy : Oui merci de votre aide.**  
**Happy : C'est normal ^^**  
Lucy commença à partir à l'opposé de ses sauveurs.  
**Grey : Attends ! Tu es une constellationniste ?** Il pointa du doigt les clés qui pendaient à la ceinture de Lucy.  
**Lucy : Oui.** Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin, elle préfère rester seule depuis le départ de Natsu.  
**Erza : Pourquoi ne vient tu pas avec nous ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'appartenir à une guilde.**  
Lucy s'arrêta surprise, pourquoi l'invité-t-elle à rejoindre leur guilde, ils ne se connaissent pas.  
**Lucy : C'est vrai ?**  
**Grey : Bas bien sûr, tous ceux qui cherchent une guilde sont les bienvenus à Fairy Tail.**  
Et c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui 6 ans après le départ de Natsu, Lucy c'était trouvé une nouvelle famille. Elle était heureuse, souriait de nouveau mais jamais elle n'a réussi à l'oublier. Il lui a volé son cœur.  
**Erza : Mirajane tu as remarqué chaque année à la même date Lucy reste seule dans son coin et elle a l'air triste.**  
**Mirajane : Oui il a dut se passer quelque chose à cette date-là pour qu'elle soit comme ça.**  
**Erza : Hum. Elle ne parle presque pas de son passé, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle s'est enfuit de chez elle à l'âge de 8 ans. Après c'est comme si il y avait un trou de 4 ans avant notre rencontre.**  
**Mirajane : Elle a peut-être souffert pendant c'est 4 ans et elle ne veut pas en parler.**  
**Erza : Peut-être**…  
Lucy est assise à une table seule un peu plus loin. Elle a le regard vide et l'air triste. On est le 7/7/783 le jour où 6 ans plutôt Natsu l'a abandonné. Elle ne lui en veut plus, depuis le temps elle lui a pardonné, mais si jamais un jour elle le revoit se sera dur de reprendre leur relation comme si de rien était. Finalement elle rentra chez elle, ouvrit un tiroir d'où elle sorti une enveloppe et s'installa sur son lit. Cette lettre elle l'avait lu tant de fois, elle la connaissait par cœur maintenant.  
_« Lucy, je suis désolé de te faire souffrir avec mon départ, j'ai horreur de te voir pleurer. Le jour où on sait rencontrer j'ai sécher tes larmes et je me suis juré que plus personne ne te ferait pleurer et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui le fait. Je t'ai promis qu'un jour nos chemins se recroiserait, alors à ton tour promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu vas vivre, vit pour nous deux, vit dans l'avenir car je n'ai pas su le faire et cela nous a fait du tort à tous les deux. J'espère que tu vas te trouver une nouvelle famille dans une guilde, tu n'auras pas de mal à te faire des amis. Je suis désolé mais je vais te faire souffrir une dernière fois, je dois te le dire car je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à sortir en vie de cette histoire. Lucy au fil des ans tu as réussi à conquérir mon cœur, tu étais comme une sœur et maintenant tu es bien plus. Tu m'as permis de quitter les ténèbres pour un temps alors merci. Lucy désormais je sais quel mot mettre sur mes sentiments c'est de l'amour._  
_Je t'aime Lucy. _  
_Natsu »_  
Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lit cette lettre les larmes coulent sur ces joues.  
**Lucy : Je t'aime aussi Natsu.**


	3. Chapitre 2 :Le plan RALLS

**Chapitre 2 : Le plan RALLS**  
** (Rendre le sourire à Lucy)**

À la guilde de Fairy Tail pour une fois le calme règne. Ce matin peu de mages sont présents, la plupart sont parti en mission.  
Assis au bar Erza et Grey discutent.  
**Erza : Ca m'inquiète ça fait deux jours que Lucy n'est pas venue à la guilde. D'habitude il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'elle ne vienne et je dois reconnaître que sans elle je m'ennuie un peu.**  
**Grey : Peut-être qu'elle a des choses à faire.**  
**Erza : Ou alors…** La jeune mage réfléchissait.  
**Grey : Ou alors ?**  
**Erza : Mirajane.** Erza interpella la barwoman à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
**Mirajane : Oui ? ^^**  
**Erza : tu te souviens comment était Lucy quand elle est arrivée ici ?**  
**Mirajane : Oui elle restait seule dans son coin, elle ne parler à personne, elle pouvait même rester des jours entiers enfermé dans sa chambre à pleurer.**  
**Erza : Oui et bien je crois que ça recommence.**  
**Grey & Mirajane : Quoi ?!**  
**Erza : Ces derniers temps elle s'est renfermé sur elle-même, elle ne sourit presque plus. Je l'ai vu pleurer la semaine dernière et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Et là ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne vient pas à la guilde. Il y a un problème.**  
**Grey : Si elle recommence à déprimer il faut faire quelque chose !**  
**Mirajane : Oui mais si c'est comme la dernière fois on a mis presque un an à la faire sortir de sa bulle ! Et tout ça a sans doute un rapport avec son passé, ces 4 années dont elle ne nous parle jamais.**  
**Erza : Dans ce cas il va falloir trouver ce qui est arrivé.**  
**Grey : Mais comment ?!**  
**Erza : Je vais commencer par aller parler à Lucy. Ensuite si elle ne me dit rien je ferais en sorte de l'éloigner de son appartement et toi Grey tu le fouilleras.**  
**Grey : Pourquoi moi ?! En plus c'est interdit de faire ça !**  
Erza lui lança son regard terrifiant et il ne répliqua plus.  
**Mirajane : c'est une mage de Fairy Tail on ne peut pas l'abandonner dans les moments difficiles.**  
**Happy qui venait d'arriver prit part à la conversation.**  
**Happy : Aye sir ! On met en place le plan RALLS.**  
**Erza, Grey & Mirajane : Le plan Quoi ?!**  
**Happy : Le plan Rendre À Lucy Le Sourire. ^^**  
**Erza, Grey & Mirajane : Alors c'est parti pour le plan RALLS**

Erza frappa à la porte de Lucy, aucune réponse et pourtant elle est sûr que la mage stellaire et là.  
Elle tourne la poignée, la porte n'est pas fermée à clé.  
Elle vérifie la salle à manger puis la cuisine, personne. Ce qui ne laisse que la chambre.  
Elle pose l'oreille sur la porte, on peut entendre la respiration calme de Lucy entrecoupée par quelques gémissements, la jeune fille doit être en train de dormir. Erza ouvre silencieusement la porte et trouve Lucy enfoui sous la couette.  
Pour une fois la mage chevalier prit des gants pour réveiller son amie, il ne fallait pas la bloquer avant d'avoir obtenu des informations.  
Lucy ouvre difficilement les yeux, elle a pleuré toute la nuit et s'est finalement endormis exténuée d'ailleurs les traces de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer étaient encore visible sur son visage.  
Si Erza venait la réveiller cela ne signifier rien de bon, elle allait la questionner pendant des heures s'il le fallait et ça Lucy n'en a pas du tout envie.  
**Lucy : Laisse-moi dormir.**  
**Erza : Non je crois que tu as assez dormi comme ça Lucy.**  
**Lucy : Et alors ?** Bougonna la mage en se recouchant.  
**Erza : Pas question que tu te rendors.**  
Erza tira Lucy du lit et l'emmena à la cuisine et prépara de quoi manger. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées et aucune d'entre elles ne disait mot. C'est finalement Erza qui se décida à rompre le silence.  
**Erza : Lucy tu es sûr que ça va ?**  
**Lucy : Oui très bien.**  
**Erza : Ne ment pas ! Ça fait deux jours que l'on ne t'a pas vu et tout à l'heure j'ai bien vu que tu avais pleuré.**  
**Lucy : Ca ne te regarde pas Erza.**  
**Erza : Si parce que je suis ton amis et ça ne peut pas continuer.**  
**Lucy : Je vais très bien et la discussion est close.**  
Lucy se leva de table et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.  
**Erza : Réponds seulement à cette question, est-ce que ton état de ces derniers jours à un rapport avec les 4 années de ta vie que tu n'as jamais voulu nous raconter ?**  
Lucy s'arrête de marcher et se raidit, ces poings se crispent. Elle reste le dos tourné et répond d'une voix tremblante.  
**Lucy : Oui…**  
Lucy retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Erza quitta l'appartement, elle n'apprendrait rien de plus de la part de la constellationniste. Maintenant il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'éloigner de son appartement pour que Grey passe à l'action. Cela n'allait pas être chose facile mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle aille faire son rapport à Mirajane, Grey et Happy.  
Elle trouva c'est trois compagnons au bar.  
**Mirajane : Alors ?**  
**Erza : Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre c'est que son comportement de ces derniers temps à bien un lien avec c'est 4 années dont elle ne nous parle pas. Je vais trouver un moyen de la faire sortir de chez elle, Grey ça va être à toi de jouer.**  
**Grey : Aye sir !**  
**Happy : Hey voleur de réplique.**  
**Makarof : Hum, hum votre attention s'il vous plaît, je dois vous faire le contre rendu des dégâts que vous avez fait.**  
**Erza : _*c'est ma chance*_ Excusez-moi maître mais tout le monde ne doit-il pas être présent.**  
**Makarof : Oui bien sûr.**  
**Erza : Alors donnez-moi le temps d'aller chercher Lucy.**  
**Makarof : Très bien vas-y Erza.**  
Erza s'approcha de Grey avant de partir et lui glica à l'oreille.  
**Erza : Prépares-toi.**  
En quelques minutes et après beaucoup de délibération, Lucy était enfin parmi eux et coup de chance Erza semblé être la seule à avoir remarqué l'absence de Grey.  
Une heure plus tard Grey était revenu et à temps d'ailleurs car Lucy rentré chez elle.  
**Happy : Alors tu as trouvé c'est quoi qui rend Lu' triste.**  
**Grey : Pas quoi mais plutôt qui.**  
Les trois amis regardèrent le mage de glace avec étonnement, ce dernier leur rapporta ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'appartement, la lettre et le journal de la jeune femme. Avec ça il a pu retracer ces 4 années de la vie de la constellationiste.  
**Mirajane : Alors c'est à cause de ce Natsu qu'elle est triste, il doit lui manquer.**  
**Happy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors pour l'aider ?**  
**Erza : il n'y a qu'une solution on doit retrouver Natsu Dragneel.**  
Les trois autres mages acquiescèrent.  
Désormais leur seule préoccupation était de rendre à Lucy cette personne chère à son cœur, la seule capable de lui redonner le sourire.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La colère de Lucy

**Chapitre 3 : La colère de Lucy**

Cela faisait désormais 1 semaine qu'ils avaient commencé les recherches. Grey était parti du côté de la guilde noire Ketsurui. Il avait écumé les bars du coin et les allées sombres pour en apprendre un peu plus. Il avait recueilli plusieurs informations et décida de rentrer à la guilde pour en faire part à Erza, Mirajane et Happy.  
De leur côté les deux mages et le petit chat ailés faisait tout pour sortir Lucy de sa léthargie devenu habituelle ces temps-ci. Happy et Erza passé la réveiller chaque matin pour l'emmener à la guilde où les attendait Mirajane.  
Par moments Erza s'éclipsait pour aller à la bibliothèque pour effectuer des recherches sur Natsu Dragneel, la guilde noire ou parcourir les journaux à partir de la date du 7/7/777 en espèrent trouver une trace des actions qu'il aurait pu faire. S'il a réussi à détruire Ketsurui à lui tout seul cela n'a pas pu passer sous silence. Mais chaque fois elle revenait à la guilde bredouille.  
Lucy commencé à se douter de quelque chose, l'absence de Grey depuis une semaine et celles à répétition de Erza, quelque chose se trame dans son dos et cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille.  
**Lucy : Mirajane qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?**  
La jeune mage est de plus en plus exaspérée par le comportement de ses amis. Elle doit à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
**Mirajane : Mais... mais rien du tout ^^"**  
**Lucy : Mirajane tu mens très mal, alors maintenant tu vas te mettre à table.**  
Avant que la barwoman ne puisse répondra, Happy vient les interrompre en se jettent dans les bras de la constellationniste.  
**Happy : Luuuuuuu' ^^**  
Mais malheureusement pour lui la chose qui l'eu droit c'est un vent magistrale. Lucy le repoussa sans même le regarder, ni lui dire un mot.  
Elle commençait à s'impatienter et la tension était palpable.  
**Lucy : Mirajane !**  
On aurait pu croire que la mage stellaire aller se jeter au coup de son amie, elle était entouré du aura noir qui ne lui ressembler pas.  
**... : Lucy cela suffit, laisse Mirajane tranquille elle n'a rien fait contre toi, aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs ne t'a fait du tort.**  
**Lucy : Alors tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi Grey et absent depuis une semaine et que toi Erza tu t'éclipse sans cesse.**  
**Erza : Je m'absente souvent pour des affaires personnelles qui ne regardent que moi, quant à Grey il est parti en mission. Tu n'es pas la seule à devoir payer un loyer.**  
**... : Oué ! D'ailleurs je suis en retard pour le payer. Désolé Lucy si je t'es manqué.**  
**Happy : Grey ! T'es enfin revenu.**  
**Lucy : Manquer est un bien grand mot mais je dois reconnaître que sans toi les bagarres habituelles sont moins amusantes. C'est sûr qu'avec un martyr de moins pour recevoir mes coups.**  
**Grey : Hey ! Je ne suis pas une poupée sur laquelle tu peux te défouler comme tu veux. Tu me frappe, je te frappe c'est clair.**  
**Lucy : Ah ouais.**  
Et elle sauta sur Grey avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de réagir. Bientôt une bagarre générale commença, des tables et des chaises volées partout à travers la pièce. On aurait pu croire que tout était redevenu normal, que Lucy ne déprimait plus mais Erza l'avait remarqué une fois que la bataille générale avait été déclenché la mage stellaire en avait profité pour s'éclipser.  
Une fois le calme revenu c'est-à-dire quand Grey renversa le fraisier d'Erza et que celle-ci leur cria d'arrêter et de tout ranger, les quatre mages du plan RALLS se regroupèrent pour partager les informations qu'ils avaient pu réunir.  
**Erza : C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver Natsu Dragneel fils d'Ignir et Haru (printemps) Dragneel, tous deux morts en l'an 771. Ensuite je perds sa trace au moment où il quitte Lucy.**  
**Mirajane : Moi j'ai demandé à mes connaissances aucune d'elles n'a entendu parler d'un Natsu Dragneel.**  
Et pourtant la liste de connaissances de Mirajane est longue.  
**Erza : Et toi Grey ? **  
**Grey : Alors voilà j'ai traîné autour de la guilde noire, elle a été attaqué i ans peu de temps après que Natsu est laissé Lucy. L'attaque a été violente, le bâtiment a été réduit en cendre et il n'y a eu qu'un survivant. Il s'appelle Yami (ténèbres) il possède la magie des ombres, depuis la destruction de sa guilde il l'a reconstruit recruté de nouveaux membres. Après sa personne ne sait ce qu'est devenu Natsu apparemment il aurai laissé Yami faire, mais d'après un de mes informateurs Yami est sensé savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.**  
**Happy : Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir aller à cette guilde ?** Il le dit d'un ton tout pénaux, tellement bas qu'ils ont failli ne pas l'entendre.  
**Erza : Oui on n'a pas le choix Happy.**  
Celui-ci grimaça il avait beau avoir participé aux missions avec les autres mais là il s'agissait de faire irruption dans une guilde noire et interroger le maître. Et cela n'aller pas être une mince affaire.  
Ils se répartir le travail Mirajane avec d'autres membres de la guilde se chargeraient d'occuper Lucy pendant que Erza, Grey et Happy se rendraient à Ketsurui. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la gare à 20h, le trajet dure 10h il vaut mieux voyager de nuit.  
20h gare de Magnolia, il n'y a pas beaucoup de voyageurs sur le quai mais un groupe s'en distingue. Un petit chat bleu vole en tournant autour de deux personnes, un homme et une femme.  
La femme porte une armure et ces cheveux rouge ne passent pas inaperçu, derrière elle un chariot contenant un nombre incalculable de valise.  
Elle crie sur le jeune homme qui se trouve avec elle, celui-ci n'est vêtue que d'un caleçon ce qui ne paraît pas le gêné.  
**... : Grey ça fait 100 fois que je te dis de ne pas te déshabiller en public !**  
**... : Grey est un exhibitionniste ! Grey est un exhibitionniste ! **Chantonne le petit chat bleu.  
**Grey : La ferme Happy !**  
**Happy : Maieuh Erza, Grey est méchant avec moi.**  
**Erza : Grey ! Excuse-toi et rhabille toi, on a un train à prendre.**  
Elle le frappe sur le crâne, une bosse lui apparaît sur le sommet du crâne.  
**Grey : Pardon Happy. Il marmonne ce qui lui vaux un nouveau regard noir de la part d'Erza.**  
**Erza : Plus fort je n'ai rien entendu.**  
**Grey : Pardon Happy.**  
**Erza : Très bien maintenant allons prendre le train et ne faites plus aucunes vagues.**  
Happy et Grey baissèrent la tête et obéir, avec Erza ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

Le lendemain 10h, Magnolia. Lucy n'était pas revenue la veille, elle ne s'était donc pas aperçu que trois de ses compagnons manqué à l'appel.  
Mais ce matin la guilde semblée bien calme et vide à ses yeux. La jeune femme blonde accoudé au bar siroté son jus habituel du matin.  
Elle avait le regard vide et avait l'air de penser à bien d'autres choses qu'aux mages qui étaient dans le bâtiment.  
Revenant à elle-même l'absence de ses amis lui paraît de plus en plus bizarre, d'habitude à cette heure-là ils sont déjà arrivés.  
**Lucy : Mirajane tu sais pourquoi Happy, Erza et Grey ne sont pas là.**  
**Mirajane : Et bien euh... Ils sont partis en mission hier soir. ^^"**  
**Lucy : Quoi ?! Sans moi !**  
**Mirajane : En fait comme tu n'étais pas là et que ces derniers temps tu ne voulais pas faire de mission...**  
**Lucy : Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me prévenir.**  
La mage stellaire tourne la tête, affiche un air autaint comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.  
C'est faux bien sûr elle est blessée, ses amis sont partis sans elle et en plus ils lui cachent des choses. Mais une idée lui vient à l'esprit hier quand elle a interrogé Mirajane celle-ci était sur le point de craquer avant qu'Erza n'intervienne. Aujourd'hui Erza n'est pas là et ne risque pas de débarquer à tout moment, elle allait pouvoir cuisiner la barwoman sans être dérangé. Elle plaqua sur son visage son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers son amie.  
**Lucy : Mirajane tu peux venir avec moi.**  
La barwoman n'était pas très rassuré, la veille elle était sûre que Lucy serait prête à la torturer pour obtenir des réponses. Et vue le chemin qu'elles empruntés, la mage stellaire les emmenés à l'écart. Cette fois-ci Erza ne sera pas là pour la sauver.  
Elles débouchèrent dans une petite pièce à l'arrière du bâtiment, il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre qui ne dispache peu de lumière. Les murs sont peint en bleu nuit ce qui donne une ambiance glauque à la pièce. Lucy ferma la porte derrière elle, le sourire qu'elle affichait disparu, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la douce Lucy dans cette pièce.  
**Lucy : Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas Mira ?**  
**Mirajane : Ou...ui**  
**Lucy : Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'Erza, Grey, Happy et toi vous fabriquez dans mon dos ?** Elle tapote nerveusement du pied, elle s'impatiente. Mirajane se tort les doigts et garde la tête baissé, si elle dit tout Lucy sera énervé et Erza la tuera sans doute. Dans la balance entre Erza et Lucy qui choisir.  
**Mirajane : Si...si je te le dis-tu promet de pas m'en vouloir ?**  
**Lucy : Promit, maintenant raconte.**  
**Mirajane : Ces derniers temps on a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien, Erza a essayé de te parler mais tu ne lui a rien dit. Alors... alors Grey a fouillé ton appartement et il a trouvé ce qui s'est passé pendant ces années.** /Lucy fulmine. /**_*Elle va me tuer.*_ Si Erza et Grey se sont absenté c'est pour retrouver la trace de Natsu.** /A l'entente du prénom du garçon qui a le plus compté dans sa vie la mage stellaire trésaille. Ils se sont immiscés dans la partie la plus intime de son cœur, elle leur en veux. / **Grey a réussi à trouver des informations comme quoi le maître Yami de la nouvelle Ketsurui pourrait les renseigner. Et moi je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi jusqu'à leur retour.**  
Lucy ne réagit pas, elle reste planter sans rien dire.  
**Mirajane : Lucy, ils vont remmener Natsu.**  
C'est la phrase de trop, elle a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Les larmes commencent à couler silencieusement, le revoir c'est impossible cela lui ferait trop mal. Elle quitte la pièce en claquant la porte, elle a besoin d'être seule un moment.  
**Mirajane : _*Je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire. J'espère qu'Erza, Grey et Happy s'en sorte mieux.*_**

Le même jour 12h Boeki (commerce), devant les portes de la guilde noire Ketsurui. Le bâtiment est en piteux état, des fissures sont visibles à peu près partout, le bois de la porte a fait son temps. Il n'a pas l'allure d'une guilde en tout cas.  
**... : Grey tu es sûr que c'est ici ?**  
**Grey : Sûr et certain, Hasura (Arnaqueur) m'a indiqué ce bâtiment.**  
**... : Erza on est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?**  
**Erza : Oui Happy c'est le seul moyen je te l'ai dit 100 fois, ne t'inquiète pas moi et Grey veillons sur toi.**  
Leur petit compagnon ailé se cachait derrière Erza, il tremblait jusqu'au bout de ses ailes. Rassuré par les paroles de la mage, il se calma un peu.  
Finalement Erza prit les devants, sans plus de manière elle fit voiler les portes de la guilde et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Les quelques fenêtres du bâtiment ne prodigue que très peu de lumière. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une dizaine de membres assis aux tables, la guilde était déserte.  
**... : Bienvenue membres de Fairy Tail, je vous attendez mes informateurs éparpillé un peu partout dans cette ville m'en ont informé.**  
**Erza : Yami je suppose.**  
**Yami : Pour vous servir.**  
**Grey : Est-ce que vos informateurs sont si bons qu'ils savent la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là ?**  
**Yami : Natsu Dragneel.**  
Un mouvement de stupeur passe sur les trois membres de Fairy Tail. Si Yami s'interpose entre eux et Natsu il allait être un adversaire dangereux.  
**Yami : Je sais exactement où le trouver ?**  
**Erza : Mais ?**  
**Yami : Cette information a un prix.**  
**Grey : Lequel ?**  
**Yami : Erza Scarlett devra battre mon champion Salamender dans l'arène. Il n'y a aucune règle, le dernier debout l'emporte.**  
**Erza : J'accepte. Quand à lieu le combat ?**  
**Grey & Happy : Quoi ?!**  
**Yami : Il combat en ce moment même, dès qu'il en aura fini avec son adversaire il se chargera de vous.**  
**Erza : Vous placez une grande confiance en lui.**  
**Yami : Il est le meilleur.** Un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage, il est si sûr de lui. **Shiyonin conduit les jusqu'à l'arène.**  
**Shiyonin : Très bien maître.**  
Shiyonin se dirigea vers la sortie d'abord hésitants les trois mages le suivirent.  
**... : Maître, le garçon qu'il recherche n'est-ce pas celui que l'on surnomme Salamender ?**  
**Yami : Oui et avec un peu de chance elle l'aura tué avant de savoir qu'il est le Natsu Dragneel qu'il recherche.**  
**... : Mais si elle le tue on aura plus de champion.**  
**Yami : Des champion on peut en trouver partout et il devient dangereux de le garde avec nous si Fairy Tail le veux.**  
Du côté des membres de Fairy Tail ils venaient d'arriver dans l'arène, celle-ci pouvait contenir jusqu'à au moins 10000 personnes. On comprenait mieux pourquoi la guilde était vide, la plupart des mages de Ketsurui étaient réunis dans le cirque.  
La voix du commentateur se faisait entendre dans toute l'arène.  
**Koe (Voix) : Salamender a mis son adverse Kyojin (Colosse) à terre une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci on dirait que le tas de muscle ne va pas se relever.**  
Au milieu de l'arène dans le sable un homme se tient debout entouré de flammes, à ses pieds gît un homme musclé avec des brûlures sur le corps entier il ne bouge plus.  
**Koe : Et sans n'est fini de Kyojin, Salamender l'emporte.**  
Le public explose de joie, il en reveut plus de combat, plus de sang et parfois plus de mort.  
**Koe : Le prochain match va commencer.**  
Des hommes en blanc évacuent ce qu'il reste de Kyojin.  
Erza s'avance au centre, elle est plus déterminée que jamais.  
**Koe : Salamender VS Erza Scarlett surnommé Titania !**

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'histoire de Natsu

**Chapitre 4 : L'histoire de Natsu.**

**Koe : Que le match commence !**  
**Public : Allez ! Vas-y Salamender ! T'es le meilleur !**  
**Salamender : Alors tu viens de Fairy Tail. Hum tu es bien loin de chez toi petite fée.**  
**Erza : Ne te fis pas aux apparences, nous avons beau être des fées nous sommes dangereux comme des dragons.**  
À ces mots Erza se rééquipa avec l'armure de l'impératrice de feu et fonça sur son adversaire. Ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment l'attaque mais il ne riposta pas toute suite, il voulait faire durer les choses.  
**Salamender : Tu m'a l'air bien pressé d'en finir.**  
**Erza : J'ai une affaire urgente à régler et tu me fais perdre mon temps.**  
Elle reparti à l'assaut ne laissant pas de temps à Salamender de répondre. Plus elle l'attaquait plus il esquivait impossible de le toucher, c'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumé avec les mains.  
**Salamender : Je me demande ce qu'une mage d'une guilde officielle veut à une guilde noire comme Ketsurui.**  
**Erza : Je cherche quelqu'un et pour avoir cette information je dois te battre.**  
Ils restèrent là à s'affronter du regard sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquisse un geste.  
**Koe : La tension est palpable, le public retient son souffle. Que va-t-il se passait ? Est-ce que Titania va enfin réussir à le toucher ?**  
**Salamender : Tu veux avoir ta réponse ? Alors finissons-en.**  
Cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Salamender d'attaquer, ses poings et ses pieds s'enflammèrent. Il s'élança à une vitesse vertigineuse en direction d'Erza. Celle-ci ne pouvant esquiver se prépara à encaisser le coup, qu'elle prit de plein fouet.  
S'ensuivi plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, Salamender enchainé les griffes du dragon de feu, les souffle du dragon et autres quant à Erza quand elle avait une ouverture elle le frappait. Malheureusement pour elle Salamender prenait le dessus et elle se retrouva au sol.  
**Koe : Erza Scarlett est à terre, va-t-elle se relever ?**  
Les acclamations du public étaient encore plus fortes, leur champion imbattable aller encore gagner.  
**... : Allez Erza debout ! Rappel toi on fait ça pour Lucy !**  
_**Salamender : *Lucy ! Non qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ce n'est pas elle, il ne doit pas y avoir une seule Lucy dans tout Fiore.*** _Il était troublé ce seul prénom suffisait à lui faire perde pied. Erza ressentit le malaise de son adversaire.  
**... : Aye il faut qu'on lui ramène son Natsu alors lèves-toi et bat ce baka.**  
Salamender tomba à genoux, la Lucy dont il parle est bien sa Lucy. Pourquoi vouloir le revoir, elle doit se douter que s'il a survécu il n'est pas devenu quelqu'un de bien. Tuer des gens vous change à jamais et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pourra jamais la revoir.  
**Koe : Mais... mais que ce passe-t-il ? Salamender est à genoux, c'est la première fois que cela arrive !**  
Le public reste silencieux choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, personne ne comprenait.  
Erza se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers son ennemi. Elle lui plaça la lame de son épée sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua sur le visage de Salamender on pouvait voir ses larmes couler silencieusement.  
**Salamender : Tu…tue-moi.**  
**Erza :_ *Pourquoi veut-il mourir ? Il avait l'air si sûr de lui il y a quelques minutes la victoire était à lui alors pourquoi maintenant était-il si anéantit ?*_ Je ne prends pas la vie inutilement.**  
**Salamender : Tu ne pourras jamais ramener Natsu à cette Lucy.**  
Erza : Ah oui et pourquoi ?  
Salamender : Parce que je l'en empêche alors tue-moi !  
Elle ne savait plus quoi faire elle déteste tuer mais si c'est le seul moyen.  
**Salamender : Dit à Lucy que le Natsu qu'elle a connu est mort et qu'elle ne devrait pas chercher à voir celui qu'il est devenu.**  
**Erza : Que sait-tu de Lucy et de Natsu, les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui sont bien plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Elle réussira à le tirer des ténèbres où il a pu s'engouffrer.**  
**Salamender : C'est trop tard elle l'a déjà fait une fois, elle n'aura pas la force de recommencer.** /Il baissa sa tête, Erza le laissa faire mais n'enleva pas pour autant sa lame de son cou. / **Elle... elle ne peut plus me sauver.**  
Erza reste figé par ces paroles, elle met quelques secondes à réagir.  
**Erza : Tu es... tu es Natsu Dragneel.**  
**Natsu : Oui.**  
Grey et Happy qui des gradins avaient pu entendre la discussion restèrent interdits. Alors l'homme qu'ils cherchaient était là devant leurs yeux et Yami avait voulu les duper. Erza enleva la lame du cou du jeune homme et s'accroupit près de lui pour qu'eux personne ne les entendent.  
**Erza : Tu dois venir avec nous.**  
**Natsu : Je ne retournerais pas auprès de Lucy.**  
**Erza : Pour l'instant il n'est pas question de cela, il faut qu'on sorte de cette arène. Yami s'est servi de moi pour te tuer et je ne te laisserais pas mourir, pas maintenant.**  
Elle se releva et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit, elle avait raison il ne ferait pas le plaisir de mourir à Yami. Pour ce qui est de Lucy ils verront plus tard.  
**Erza: Grey, Happy on y va.**  
**Grey & Happy: Aye Sir.**  
Happy aida Erza et Grey Natsu tous deux pas mal amochés par leur combat.  
Avant que les membres de la guilde noire présents dans l'arène ne réagissent ils étaient déjà dehors.  
**Grey : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**  
**Erza : Il faut qu'on trouve un abri pour que moi et Natsu on récupère.**

**... : Maître, maître !**  
**Yami : Que se passe-t-il Shiyonin ?**  
**Shiyonin : C'est Salamender il s'est enfui avec cette mage de Fairy Tail et ses amis !**  
**Yami : Oh !**  
**Shiyonin : Devons-nous envoyer des mages à leur poursuite ?**  
**Yami : Non.**  
**Shiyonin : Mais...**  
**Yami : Laissons-les le ramener à leur guilde, je veux qu'il connaisse de nouveau le bonheur avant de lui enlever.**  
**HAHAHAHAH !**

Après une heure de marche dans la forêt les trois amis et Natsu trouvèrent une grotte qui malgré le manque de confort et de chaleur serait suffisante pour une nuit. Demain ils rentreraient par le premier train mais pour l'instant il va falloir convaincre Natsu de les suivre. Dans la petite grotte le dragon slayer de feu avait enflammé du bois pour les éclairer et les réchauffer. La lumière des flammes dansait faiblement sur le visage des quatre compagnons. Natsu avait l'air lugubre et le silence était pesant.  
**Erza : Tu ne veux toujours pas venir avec nous je suppose.**  
**Natsu : Non je ne peux pas.**  
**Grey : Quoi ?! Mais plus rien ne t'en empêche.**  
**Erza : Grey calme toi. Pourquoi ?**  
Natsu vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
**Erza : Alors explique nous tout depuis le début, pourquoi Ketsurui s'en ai pris à tes parents et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé toute ces années depuis que tu as quitté Lucy.**  
Natsu s'abima dans la contemplation du feu, il hésitait seul Lucy connaît tout son passé et le racontait lui faisait toujours mal.  
_**Natsu : D'accord.**_  
_**« La plupart des dragons slayers tiennent leur pouvoir d'un dragon qui leur a tout appris, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler la première génération. Les autres comme moi peuvent être considérés comme la deuxième, nous ne détenons pas notre pouvoir d'un dragon mais de l'un de nos parents qui était dragon slayer. Mon père en l'occurrence, c'est de là que me vient mon pouvoir je l'ai hérité de mon père qui m'a appris à m'en servir.**_  
_**Mon père était un mage puissant et ma mère une simple humaine, avant leur rencontre mon père appartenait à une guilde puissante. La dernière mission qu'il a remplie est celle où il a rencontré ma mère. Le but était de capturer le tout premier maître de la guilde noire Ketsurui, le grand-père de Yami. Le combat défié toute réalité, tous deux étaient très puissant mais à la fin mon père à réussi à la battre. Mais avec tout ce déballage de puissance le premier maître le paya de sa vie. Après cette mission mon père avait cette mort sur la conscience et à tout quitté pour vivre avec ma mère, un an plus tard j'étais né. Pendant ce temps-là le fils du premier maître et père de Yami qui s'appelait Hakai (destruction) était devenu le maître de Ketsurui. Il nous a laissé tranquille pendant six ans. Puis un soir lui et sa guilde sont venus nous attaquer, ce lâche n'était pas capable de régler ça tout seul. Mes parents mon dit de fuir, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ma mère était étendu sur le sol dans une flaque de sang et mon père était entouré de flammes. J'avais parcouru 500 mètres quand je l'ai entendu crier, un cri d'agonie.**_  
_**J'ai fui, j'ai airé pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois et finalement au bout de 2 ans de ténèbres j'ai trouvé ma lumière.**_  
_**Il neigeait ce jour-là, les rues étaient désertes tout le monde était en train de fêter noël. **_  
_**Je mourais de faim et j'étais fatigué. J'ai entendu des pleurs provenir d'un pont j'y suis allé. C'est là que je l'ai vu elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je me suis approché et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, elle était gelée.**_  
_**Natsu : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_  
_**... : J'ai... j'ai froid et j'ai faim. Et je sais plus quoi faire, je suis toute seule. Pleurnicha-t-elle.**_  
_**Natsu : Et tes parents ils sont où ?**_  
_**... : Ma mère... ma mère est morte il y a quatre ans et mon père, mon père il ne m'aime pas alors je me suis enfui de chez moi.**_  
_**Natsu : Ne t'inquiète pas je te comprends j'ai perdu mes parents moi aussi. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ?**_  
_**... : Je m'appelle Lucy.**_  
_**Natsu : Et bien Lucy moi je m'appelle Natsu.**_  
_**Elle a commencé à arrêter de pleurer quand elle a murmuré :**_  
_**Lucy : Je veux plus être toute seule.**_  
_**Natsu : Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.**_  
_**C'est comme ça qu'on est resté ensemble pendant 4 ans, elle avait su me redonner goût à la vie.**_  
_**Mais comme vous le savez je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse je l'ai abandonné.**_  
_**Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur je l'aime encore d'ailleurs mais l'envie de vengeance devenait toujours de plus en plus forte et je ne voulais pas l'entraîner avec moi. Alors je suis parti.**_  
_**Je me suis rendu à Ketsurui, j'ai observé leurs habitudes, leurs comportements pendant deux mois. J'attendais la bonne occasion, j'attendais que Hakai sorte de son bureau et s'est arrivé.**_  
_**Il était appuyé contre le bar, il buvait tranquillement quand j'ai fracassé la porte. Tous les regards se sont tourné vers moi et plusieurs se mirent à rire.**_  
_**... : Bah alors morveux tu t'es perdu. Ahahah.**_  
_**Hakai m'a regardé je lui semblais familier mais en 6 ans j'avais changé.**_  
_**Sans hésiter je me suis dirigé vers lui, il m'a toisé de haut. Sans qu'il s'y attende je lui ai balancé mon poing en pleine figure. C'est comme qu'à commencer le combat, au début personne n'est intervenu jusqu'à ce que leur maître se retrouve à terre. Ensuite j'ai dû affronter la guilde entière.**_  
_**Ça m'a pris du temps mais j'ai réussi à en venir à bout, il ne me resté plus qu'un adversaire Yami.**_  
_**Yami : Je te laisse la vie, tu achèves mon père et tu te mets à mon service.**_  
_**J'avais du sang sur les mains, je les avais tous tué et je n'étais pas en état de l'anéantir. Alors j'ai décidé d'accepter le seul moyen de limiter ses actions. J'ai regardé Hakai dans les yeux avant de le tuer. **_  
_**Assez vite je me suis retrouvé dans cette arène à combattre comme un lion en cage. Ma porte était ouverte, j'aurais pu m'enfuir la retrouver mais je suis resté. Je n'étais plus celui qu'elle avait connu, je suis plongé dans les ténèbres et je n'ai pu enlever le sang qui me souille les mains. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec elle alors je ne pouvais plus vivre du tout. **_  
_**J'attendais un adversaire capable de me tuer mais je les mettais tous au tapis, j'ai attendu jusqu'à toi Erza mais tu n'as pas voulu me tuer. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner auprès de Lucy. »**_  
**Erza : Je comprends moi aussi j'ai connu les ténèbres enfermée dans la Tour du Paradis, mais il suffit de trouver ceux qui peuvent nous aider. À Fairy Tail j'ai trouvé une famille, Lucy aussi mais contrairement à moi elle n'a pas réussi à combler un vide dans son cœur. Ce vide c'est toi et chaque année le jour où tu es parti elle pleure. Aujourd'hui on arrive plus à la faire sourire, elle déprime tout le temps, elle a perdu la joie de vivre parce qu'elle ne supporte plus ton absence.**  
**Natsu : …**  
**Erza : Tu l'as fait plus souffrir en restant loin d'elle.**  
Natsu ne répondit pas il était en train de diriger les paroles de la mage de Fairy Tail.  
Le soleil commencé à entamer sa décente et l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus dans la grotte.  
**Erza : On devrait dormir demain il faut être en forme, Yami pourrait nous envoyer ses hommes.**  
**Happy : Aye sir.**  
Erza s'allongea et Happy se roula en boule contre elle, celle-ci le sera dans ces bras et tous deux ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.  
Grey se coucha à quelques pas de ses coéquipiers et s'endormit à son tour.  
Seul Natsu resté éveillé, lui ne pouvait dormir malgré la fatigue les évènements de la journée et ce que lui a dit Erza tournés et retournés dans sa tête. Il avait le cerveau en ébullition.  
Il s'assit à l'entrée de la grotte et contempla le ciel étoilé.  
_« … : Dit Natsu tu crois que tes parents et ma mère sont là-haut parmi les étoiles ?_  
_Natsu : J'en suis sûr et ils veillent sur nous._  
_… : C'est tellement beau les étoiles._  
_Natsu : Lucy si jamais un jour nous somme séparés tu n'auras qu'à regarder les étoiles pour savoir que je pense à toi et que je continue à veiller sur toi._  
_Lucy : Promis ?_  
_Natsu : Promis._ »  
Malgré la distance qui les sépare les deux amis contemplent le même ciel étoilé et se demande si l'autre pense toujours à eux. Il ne sait pas combien d'heures il reste là à observer les étoiles et à réfléchir quand Erza le rejoignit.  
Elle s'assit près de lui et regarda elle aussi le ciel, il avait pris une décision elle le sait.  
**Natsu : Je vais venir avec vous à Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le retour d'un être cher

Chapitre 5 : Le retour d'un tre cher.

Natsu avait fini par s'endormir apr s qu'Erza l'ai forc se coucher. Il se rendait compte de l'importance de sa d cision, elle allait changer leur vie en bien ou en mal. Et une fois de plus c' tait lui qui tenait leur avenir en main comme le jour o il est parti.  
Le soleil tait lev depuis peine 1h quand Erza r veilla ces compagnons sa mani re c'est- -dire la moins d licate possible. Elle les secoua sans m nagement, Natsu se r veilla aussit t mais malheureusement pour les deux autres Erza d leur vider le contenu d'une gourde enti re sur eux.  
Une fois tout le monde pr t partir et remis de leur r veille brutal, ils prirent la direction de la gare.  
Il tait encore t t part quelques commer ant qui pr par l'ouverture de leur boutique, les rues taient d sertes.  
Aucuns d'entre eux n' taient d'humeur parler et tous pour des raisons diff rentes, Grey et Happy ne pardonnent toujours pas Erza de les avoir r veiller ainsi. Erza elle s'inqui t se demandent comment allez r agir Lucy pour s r elle serait nerv contre eux mais le plus craindre tait sa r action vis vis de Natsu, serait-elle heureuse, triste ou en col re aucun moyen de la savoir.  
Ce dernier s'inqui te d'ailleurs jusqu' s'en rendre malade mais le pire rester venir 10h de train avec le mal de transport et le stress de revoir Lucy cela promettait, en plus ils arriveraient vers 17h Magnolia ce qui signifie que la confrontation aura lieu ce soir-l .  
Une fois dans le train Natsu s'installa contre la vitre et ne bougea plus comme paralyser par la peur. Il avait affront une guilde noire enti re sans tre terrifier mais l'id e de revoir sa meilleur amie, sa s ur et m me plus lui faisait une peur bleue.  
Grey et Happy eux finissaient leur nuit sans se soucier de l' tat du Dragon Slayeur du Feu, peine taient-ils assis qu'ils dormaient.  
Quant Erza, elle observait la d rober le jeune mage du feu, elle se doutait de ce qui se passait dans la t te de Natsu et la peur qui le tenaillait.  
Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, un jour ou l'autre il faut bien se retrouver devant la cons quence de ses actes et m me si c'est douloureux cela permet d'aller de l'avant. Mais cette pens e philosophique ne remonterait certainement pas le moral du mage.  
Natsu : *Pourquoi j'ai accept de venir, mais pourquoi ?! Elle doit me ha r, elle ne veut sans doute pas me voir. . Grr et ce mal de transport qui ne me l che pas, si ce n'est pas le train qui me tue Lucy se chargera de m'achever. Qu est-ce que je fais si elle me hurle dessus ou si elle ne veut pas me voir ? Et puis qu est-ce que je suis cens lui dire ? Salut c est moi je suis de retour apr s t avoir abandonn i ans, a te d range pas si on en reprend l o on en est rest . L cours s r elle me tue. Argh j ai jamais tait bon pour les mots et avec les gens et c est encore pire quand il s agit de Lucy.* Le Dragon Slayeur de Feu continua de se torturer mentalement indiff rent au paysage qui d fil sous ses yeux.

Du c t de Fairy Tail la mage stellaire tait loin de se douter de ce que lui r serv cette journ e, d'une humeur maussade devenue habituelle elle tait affal sur le comptoir de la guilde. Elle tenait dans une main son verre de jus journalier et de l'autre un dessin que personne ne pouvait voir. Ce dessin repr sent deux mains l'une dans l'autre, sur la paume de l'une d'elle une toile filante tait dessin e, sur l'autre c' tait un petit dragon. La main au dragon avait une peau plus fonc que celle de l' toile, une peau cendr tout comme celle de Natsu. Et l'arri re-plan on pouvait apercevoir un magnifique couchait de soleil.  
Bien que les traits soient mal assur s attestant de l'inexp rience du dessinateur, le dessin tait tr s r ussi.  
Elle se souvenait du jour o Natsu lui avait offert, c' tait i ans le jour de ses 10 ans. Encore une fois il lui avait promis de rester avec elle pour toujours et encore une fois il avait mentit.  
D'habitude ce dessin est rang soigneusement avec la lettre qui lui a laiss dans un coffre pos sur son bureau, mais aujourd'hui sans savoir pourquoi quelque chose l'avait pouss le prendre avec elle. Et depuis qu'elle tait arriv e la guilde 2h plut t, elle tait rest e le contempler en silence.  
Ce dessin lui rappelait cette journ e mais aussi tant d'autres, les souvenirs afflu s en masse. Elle se souvenait d une de ces nuits o elle avait un cauchemar terrifiant, son p re l avait retrouv et la forc revenir au domaine des Heartfilia. Natsu l avait alors prise dans ses bras et l avait berc en lui fredonnant une chanson que la m re du Dragon Slayer lui avait apprise. Aujourd hui encore Lucy se souvient de ces paroles :  
Ferme de tes yeux je sais que tu as sommeil,  
Ne t inqui te pas je serais toujours l ton r veil,  
Ferme tes yeux et laisse toi bercer par la m lodie,  
Laisse-la t entra ner dans une autre vie,  
Dors je veille sur toi,  
Dors je suis l ,  
Je t aime mon enfant,  
N en doute aucun instant.  
Bient t sans qu'elle s'en rende compte les larmes se mirent couler silencieusement. Elle n'aime pas pleurer devant les autres, elle se sent encore plus faible. Alors souvent quand elle sent qu'elle est sur le point de craquer, elle se l ve quitte la guilde et va se r fugi chez elle. Mais aujourd'hui les larmes taient arriv es sans pr venir.  
Mirajane inqui te de voir son amie ainsi l'a pris dans ces bras, ce contact la constellationniste se calma. Bient t les larmes cess rent de couler et un faible sourire se dessina sur les l vres de Lucy afin de rassurer la barwoman.  
Lucy : Ca va aller ne t'inqui te pas, merci Mira. Je vais rentrer dormir un peu, je reviendrais en d but d'apr s-midi.  
Mirajane : D'accord repose-toi bien. ^^ Lucy quitta la guilde et comme son habitude marcha sur le rebord de la rivi re menant chez elle. Les p cheurs lanc rent leur "attention de ne pas tomber" mais Lucy tait absorb dans ses pens es et ne les entendit m me pas.  
Arriv chez elle, elle alla directement dans sa chambre et s'allonge sur son lit. Apr s plusieurs minutes elle abandonna l'id e de dormir son cerveau tant en bullition. Elle d cida pour se vider la t te d' crire dans son journal, elle se leva p niblement du lit et regarda par la fen tre de sa chambre.  
Lucy : * Le ciel c'est encore assombrit, je pourrais presque croire qu'il suit mon humeur du jour.*  
Elle s'installa son bureau prit stylo et papier et commen a crire la lettre habituelle pour sa m re :  
"Aujourd'hui cela fait deux jours qu'Erza, Happy et Grey sont partis le chercher. Cela ne m' tonne pas qui ne l'ai pas encore trouv , il sait se cacher. Ce qui m' tonne en revanche c'est qu'il persiste le retrouver, tout a pour moi. Maintenant je me rends encore plus compte de ce que signifie faire partie de Fairy Tail, se battre pour ses amis et leur bonheur sans jamais abandonner.  
Et si le retrouve qu'est-ce que je fais ? Comment je vais r agir ? D'un c t cela fait des ann es que je veux le revoir, je tiens tant lui mais d'un autre m me si je me dis que je lui est pardonn et que je comprends, je lui en veux toujours un peu. Je dois l'avouer j'ai peur, depuis Natsu j'ai enferm mon c ur dans une prison pour ne plus qu'il soit bris mais je suis s r que s'il revient je ne pourrais pas lutter contre mes sentiments.  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire ... Maman si seulement tu tais encore l pour m'aider."  
La jeune femme soupira avant de fermer l'enveloppe et de la ranger avec les autres. Finalement crire ne l'avait pas aid au contraire cela lui avait permis de voir quel point tout tait embrouill en elle. Elle avait l'impression que plus les jours avanc s plus tout devenez encore plus compliqu . Ses sentiments taient un vrai paquet de n uds, une chose tait s r quand ses amis reviendraient elle leur passerait un sacr savon.  
Il tait encore t t et elle n'avait pas envie de retourner toute suite la guilde. Elle adore Mira mais elle la connait assez pour savoir que son amie ferait tout pour la tirer de sa l thargie et c' tait la derni re chose dont elle avait besoin.  
Finalement elle se changea, mit un vieux T-shirt ample et s'installa sous les couvertures. Elle tait vraiment fatigu e, ces derniers temps elle faisait souvent des cauchemars l'emp chant de dormir. A peine sa t te fut-elle pos sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormie sans se dout de la surprise qui l'attendait quelques heures plus tard.

Natsu tait de plus en plus nerveux, ils arriveraient dans moins d'une heure et une violent envie de faire demi-tour, de retourner dans cette ar ne qu'il n'aurait pas d quitter, se faisait sentir. Lui qui au d but du trajet tait rest tranquillement assis au bout de quelques heures avaient commenc s'agiter, tellement d'ailleurs qu'Erza fut oblig de l'assommer avant qu'il ne devienne fou ou ne la rende folle.  
Il s' tait r veill il y a peu et avait appris qu'il ne leur rest donc moins d'une heure de trajet. Apr s cette annonce son stress monta de nouveau et encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible.  
Grey et Happy eux avaient dormit plus de la moiti avant d' tre r veill par un Natsu devenu insupportable, faisant des all es et venues, marmonnant des choses incompr hensibles. Avec l'intervention d'Erza ils avaient retrouv le silence mais seul Happy se rendormit.  
Grey lui s' tait cal contre la fen tre et avait observ silencieusement le paysage d filer avant de trouver le courage de parler Erza.  
Grey : Tu crois qu'elle va r agir comment ?  
Erza : A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, une chose est certaine elle va tre en col re contre nous. Quant Natsu... J'en sais rien, je pense qu'elle ne sait m me pas elle-m me. Elle doit tre perdue.  
Apr s cela ils taient rest s silencieux jusqu'au r veil de Natsu.  
... : Le train va bient t entrer en gare, faite attention l' cart entre la marche et le quai. Merci de votre coute et bonne fin de journ e.  
Ca y est le moment est venue, il allait la revoir.  
Le train ralenti puis se stop net, la porte du wagon s'ouvre et les gens commence descendre.  
Erza prit les devant et sorti la premi re du train suivit de pr s par Happy et Grey. Natsu descendit finalement du train et rejoignit ses compagnons sur le quai, voil il tait Magnolia et dans quelques minutes il allait revoir celle qui son c ur toujours appartenu.  
Erza, Happy et Grey guid rent Natsu dans les rues de Magnolia jusqu' se retrouver devant un b timent imposant o tait grav le symbole de la guilde. Erza : Bienvenue Fairy Tail.

Lucy s' tait r veill quelques heures plus tard bien repos et pr te retourner la guilde supporter son amie la barwoman.  
Elle enfila les premiers v tements qui lui tomba sous la main, se brossa vite les cheveux puis sorti de chez elle.  
Il tait 16h38 elle avait donc dormit peu pr s 2h, cette sieste lui avait fait du bien et elle s' tait r veill un peu plus l g re.  
Elle prit la direction de la guilde tout en observant le soleil qui commen ait lentement descendre. En passant devant la gare elle entendit la sonnerie pr venant de l'arriv e d'un train, il valait mieux qu'elle se d p ch avant que les voyageurs ne viennent emplir les rues d j un peu bond es.  
Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva finalement devant la guilde et poussa les lourdes portes qui mirent un grincement, ce bruit Mirajane qui tait au bar se retourna vers la nouvelle arriv e et lui sourit.  
Mirajane : Tu t'es bien repos ?  
Lucy : Oui merci Mira, tu peux me servir un jus s'il te pla t.  
Mirajane : Toute suite Mlle. ^^ Lucy : Merci :)  
Apr s que la barwoman lui est servi son jus elle le sirota tranquillement. La barwoman tait parti servir des verres au fond de la salle laissant Lucy seule au bar jusqu' ce que les portes s'ouvrent brutalement.  
... : Yo les nazes on vous as pas trop manqu ?  
La main de Lucy se crispa sur son verre, le serrant tellement fort que la jointure de ses doigts devenait blanche. Cela ne pouvait tre que Grey, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont de retour. Etait-il avec eux ? Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour le constater par elle, elle restait fig l sur son tabouret serrer toujours plus son verre.  
... : Lu...  
... : Happy attends un peu d'accord ?  
Happy : Aye chez Erza.  
Natsu tait rest cachait derri re Erza, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Lucy tait dos lui et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se retourner.  
Il tait terrifi mais avant qu'il ne puisse r gir Erza le poussa devant elle. Toute la guilde le regarda sans un bruit, personne n'osait perturber le silence pesant qui c' tait install .  
Il fit un pas puis d'autres et s'arr ta finalement 3 m de la mage stellaire.  
Cette derni re n'avait toujours esquiss un geste mais avait sentit quelqu'un s'approchait derri re elle, elle redoutait d'apprendre qui c' tait.  
Une minute puis deux pass rent sans qu'aucun des deux ne fassent quoi que se soit. Finalement Natsu prit son courage deux mains.  
Natsu : Luce...  
Le sang de la jeune femme se figea, c' tait belle et bien lui. Son cerveau et son c ur ne r agissaient pas, le reste de son corps oui et sans s'en rendre compte elle brisa le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. De nombreux morceaux de verre s'enfonc rent profond ment et le sang commen a couler. Lucy se le va brusquement de sa chaise et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard aucune parole. Elle passa c t de lui et quitta la guilde, elle avait besoin d' tre seule.  
La guilde resta fig encore quelques instants apr s le d part de la mage stellaire, personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme a.

Assis sous le cerisier du parc de Magnolia elle contemplait le soleil couchant. Depuis combien de temps est-elle l , une heure, deux heures ? Elle ne sait pas, apr s s' tre enfuit de la guilde elle a perdu la notion du temps. Elle a err dans les rues de la ville avant que ses pieds ne la guilde jusqu'au pied de cet arbre. Elle y avait trouv refuge, tant certaine que ses amis la chercheraient chez elle. Ils s inqui teraient, tant pis pour eux c'est de leur faute apr s tout.  
La main avec laquelle elle avait bris le verre saign toujours, moins qu'avant mais elle continuait de perdre beaucoup trop de sang.  
Elle n'y avait pas tait de main morte avec ce verre, elle ne pensait pas poss der autant de force.  
Sa main la lanc mais la douleur n' tait rien compar celle qui comprimait son c ur. Partag entre joie, tristesse, col re, amour, regret. Elle avait l'impression que son c ur aller exploser, son cerveau lui tait en bullition.  
La mage stellaire frissonna autant cause de l'air qui se rafra chissait qu' cause de sa blessure. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille faire soigner sa main mais ces pens es taient de plus en plus embrouill es, elle n'arriv e plus r fl chir.  
Elle commen a lutter pour ne pas s'endormir mais c' tait si tentent plus besoin de r fl chir plus besoin de se battre contre ses sentiments, juste se reposer. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, oui c'est sa juste se reposer. Elle commen ait sombrer quand elle entendit des bruits de pas rapide et une respiration saccad , qui que ce soit il avait couru en perdre haleine. Pour autant elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle s'en moquait qui que ce soit elle s'en fiche tant qu'il l a laiss dormir. Bient t elle sentit des bras muscl s et chauds l'entourer et la soulever de terre. Le torse contre lequel elle se retrouva taient tout aussi muscl et chaud. Elle avait d j ressentis ce sentiment de s curit , de bien tre, de tendresse et une petite pointe de d sir. Les seules et uniques fois o elle avait ressenti cela c' tait dans ses bras lui.  
Et bien que son cerveau soit perdu dans le brume elle savait tr s bien qui appartenait ces bras. La derni re chose laquelle elle pensa avant de sombrer totalement tait le pr nom de cette personne.  
Lucy : *Natsu...*  
Le Dragon Slayer avait fini par la retrouver. Apr s que Lucy ai quitt la guilde Erza tait parti sa recherche, esp rant que cette derni re ne fasse pas de b tise.  
Natsu alla s'assoir au bar, pas besoin de se pr senter toute la guilde savait d sormais qui il tait Natsu Dragneel celui qui briser le c ur de Lucy. Il s'effondra sur le bar non sans rappeler Mirajane une certaine personne qui avait cette habitude. Ils ont grandi ensemble et d'un certain point de vue ils se ressemblent. En tout cas une chose tait s r tous les deux taient motionnellement perdu.  
Une heure plus tard Erza revient avec un air affol .  
Erza : Je ne sais pas o elle est, je n'ai pas r ussi la trouver ! Je m'inqui te sa blessure la main avait l'air assez grave, elle pourrait se vider de son sang !  
Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour et il s' lan a dans les rues de Magolia la recherche de sa douce amie.  
Il utilisa son flaire pour la retrouver et quand il retrouva sa trace il n'aimait pas l'odeur de sang et de larme qui se m lang avec son odeur.  
Il d test savoir qu'elle souffre et encore plus par sa faute.  
Il la trouva finalement dans le parc, au pied du cerisier. Voyant son tat grave il se dirigea le plus vite possible la guilde, dont il d fon a les portes.  
Natsu : Venez m'aider vite, elle n'est pas bien du tout.  
Mirajane : Oh mon dieu vite suit moi, on l'emm ne l'infirmerie. Erza va chercher Wendy vu l'heure elle doit tre Fairy Hill.  
Erza : Je fais au plus vite.  
Natsu suivit Mira l' tage jusqu' l'infirmerie et d posa d licatement sa Natsu No Hana sur le lit. La jeune femme tait toute p le et frissonnait, Salamender entreprit de la r chauffer en attendent l'arriv e de Wendy. Il s'allongea avec pr caution c t de Lucy et la prit dans ses bras.  
Mirajane qui regardait la sc ne sourirai, cela pourrait tre si beau si la situation n' tait pas aussi grave.  
Apr s quelques minutes Erza d barqua en furie dans la chambre accompagn de la fillette aux cheveux bleus. Cela tonna Natsu que l'on confit quelque chose d'aussi grave une enfant mais il avait appris qu'avec Fairy tail rien n' tait impossible.  
Wendy fit sortir tous les mages de la pi ce, elle pr f r rester seule pour pouvoir mieux travailler.  
Les trois mages se retrouv rent donc dans le couloir.  
Mirajane : Il vaut mieux que je redescende en bas, il faut que je m'occupe du bar.  
Erza elle s'assit sur une chaise en face de la porte, d'ext rieur elle semblait calme mais int rieurement elle bouillonnait elle avait peur pour son amie.  
Quant Natsu lui ne tenait pas en place, il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir ce qui irritait quelque peu la mage mais celle-ci ne dit rien elle comprenait tout fait Natsu.  
Apr s ce qui sembla des heures pour le Dragon Slayer de feu, Wendy sorti de la chambre.  
Natsu : Alors ?!  
Wendy : J'ai retir tous les bouts verre et stopp l'h morragie mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang il va lui falloir du repos.  
Erza : Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?  
Wendy : Oui mais une seule personne la fois.  
Erza : Tr s bien je vais mettre les autres au courant, tu devrais allez la voir Natsu.  
Natsu : Merci.  
Natsu p n tra dans la chambre, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Il s'approcha du lit, elle tait toujours aussi calme mais sa respiration tait r guli re et elle ne frissonnait plus.  
Ces yeux noisettes magnifiques taient ferm s, il avait tant besoin de les voir.  
Il h sita quelques instants puis se pencha vers elle.  
Natsu : Luce, s'il te pla t...  
La jeune femme s' veilla en entend son ami l'appel mais elle d cida de garder les yeux fermer.  
Ne voyant aucune r action de la part de la mage stellaire, Natsu recommen a.  
Natsu : R veille-toi ma Natsu No Hana. /Il lui caressa doucement la joue./  
Cette phrase fit remonter en Lucy un souvenir qu'elle pensait avoir enfouit au plus profond avec les autres qui lui rappelait trop Natsu.  
Flash-back :  
"Natsu : R veille-toi ma Nastu No Hana.  
Lucy : Hum, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.  
Natsu : Je ne peux pas le jour ne va pas tarder se lever et il faut tre parti avant qu'ils ne sens rende compte.  
Lucy : Hum, juste 5 min.  
Il n'eut pas la force la bousculer d avantage quand elle dormait il la trouv si mignonne mais il fallait absolument qu'il parte. Les commer ants n'allaient pas tarder entrer dans leurs boutiques et se rendre compte qu'il manquait de la nourriture, il valait mieux tre parti avant qu'il n'alerte tout le village.  
Il prit soin de ranger toutes leurs affaires et enleva la couverture Lucy, non sans que celle-ci mit un grognement. Une fois cela fait il balan a les 2 sacs sur ses paules et prit Lucy dans ses bras. Il emprunta le chemin qui quittait le village tandis que le soleil se lev clairant le visage de sa douce amie d'une lueur orang e, la rendent encore plus belle ses yeux.  
Cette derni re bien qu'elle soit r veill e depuis l'intervention de son ami garda les yeux ferm s.  
Elle le connaissait par c ur et savait qui allait la prendre dans ses bras, c'est tout ce qu'elle attendait.  
Elle se sent si bien dans ses bras et voudrait figer cet instant jamais. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ces bras chauds et r confortants qui la maintenaient en s curit mais elle savait que t t ou tard il faudrait qu'elle quitte ses bras.  
Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux contre c ur au bout d'une heure de marche sentent le souffle court de Natsu, elle quitta ses bras avec regret et ils se remirent marcher.  
Un mois plus tard elle se r veille sans que Natsu ne le lui dise, il ne lui dira plus. Elle est recroquevill e sur elle-m me dans l'herbe indiff rente l'humidit qui trempe ses v tements, elle tait rest au m me endroit o la veille au soir il l'avait laiss .  
Finalement sa crainte c' tait r alis elle ne serait plus jamais dans ses bras, il l'avait abandonn ."  
Fin Flash-back.  
Elle d cida de garder les yeux ferm s et faire semblant de dormir, elle ne voulait pas le confronter maintenant.  
Natsu voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune r ponse d cida de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Il se croyait responsable de l' tat de Lucy, s il n' tait pas revenu elle ne serait pas bless . Lucy se doutait de ce sentiment de culpabilit de son ami, elle ne le pensait pas coupable mais elle le laissa quitter la pi ce sans lui dire quelque chose. Elle aurait sans doute d le faire, il s'en voulait injustement mais une petite part d'elle voulait que lui aussi souffre un peu.  
Lucy soupira d cid ment rien ne serait jamais simple dans sa vie.  
Elle finit par s'endormir sans que personne d'autre ne vienne essayer de la r veiller.


	7. Chapter 6 : L'amour, poison ou antidote?

**Chapitre 6 : L'amour, poison ou antidote ?**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur Magnolia, la ville était encore endormie et les rues d'habitude grouillantes de vie pour l'instant étaient désertes.  
Les rayons du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre de l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail et entamaient une danse sur le doux visage de la jeune fille, qui dort paisiblement pour la première fois de la semaine. Les évènements de la veille et sa blessure l'avaient épuisée et bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à se rendormir après le départ de Natsu, elle s'était laissé aller au sommeil réparateur qui l'aiderait peut-être à avoir les idées plus claires. Malheureusement pour Lucy quand finalement la douce lumière du soleil la réveilla, ses idées étaient toujours en désordre et le poids sur son cœur toujours présent.  
Elle en est toujours au même point, que faire ?  
La mage stellaire soupira et se redressa dans son lit, le fait qu'elle soit dans un environnement étranger ne l'aider pas elle serait mieux chez elle au calme pour réfléchir.  
Car elle en était sûre quand tout le monde arriverait à la guilde ce matin, ils ne manqueraient pas de l'interroger pour savoir comment elle aller et ce qu'elle allait faire.  
Elle était incapable de répondre à ces deux questions et ne voulait pas affronter ses amis et encore moins Natsu.  
Elle se leva non sans mal du lit, prit ses quelques affaires qui traîné et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Elle espérait tant que personne ne soit déjà arrivé mais c'était sans compter sur Mirajane qui arrivait très tôt le matin pour préparer l'arrivée de sa "famille".  
La barwoman qui entendit les marches craquer sous les pieds de la constellationniste se retourna et lui lança son plus beau sourire, mais Lucy n'était pas dupe elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude de son amie dans ses yeux. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire franc pour la rassurer.  
**Mirajane : Tu as bien dormis ?**  
**Lucy : Oui ça va, merci.**  
La gêne s'était installée entre les deux amies, Mirajane n'osait pas aborder le sujet sensible, Natsu.  
**Mirajane : Et ta main, tu n'as pas trop mal ?**  
**Lucy : Non grâce au soin de Wendy je ne sens presque plus la douleur, d'ailleurs il faudra que je la remercie.**  
**Mirajane : Eh bien tu n'as qu'à l'attendre ici, elle arrive généralement tôt.**  
**Lucy : Non je vais rentrer j'ai encore besoin de me reposer et d'être au calme pour...** / Sa gorge se sera, pourquoi être au calme ? Pour repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé ? Pour encore une fois s'abîmer dans les souvenirs ? Pour une fois de plus pleurer ? /  
**Mirajane : Réfléchir ?**  
**Lucy : Oui...** / Son regard était plongé dans le vide, son corps était présent mais pas son esprit. Elle tremblait légèrement, pas encore totalement remise des évènements./  
**Mirajane : Alors reposes-toi bien et reviens nous en forme. ^^**  
Mirajane vient prendre Lucy dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Oui Lucy avait trouvé une véritable famille à Fairy Tail, toujours debout malgré les épreuves. Elle avait trouvé en chacun d'eux des frères, des sœurs, des oncles et tantes et aussi un grand-père mais malgré tout ça le vide dans son cœur était toujours là.  
Il faut perdre les choses pour se rendre compte à quel point on y tient. C'est bien vrai il avait fallu qu'il part pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle l'aimait et faisait partie d'elle. Pendant longtemps elle avait espéré le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras mais aujourd'hui en avait-elle vraiment encore envie malgré qu'elle ne l'est pas effacé de son cœur, Lucy elle avait avancé alors que Natsu était resté emprisonné du passé. Etre de nouveau proche avec lui signifiait se reconnecter avec le passé et même s'il représente une partie heureuse de son passé, il représente surtout l'une des choses qu'il l'a fait le plus souffrir juste après la mort de sa mère. Replongeait dans le passé, elle en était incapable pas après tout ce qui était arrivé.  
Elle se retrouva devant son appartement, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté Mirajane et marchait jusque chez elle.  
Elle poussa la porte d'un geste lasse, jeta sa veste sur le canapé et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Un bon bain l'aiderait à se détendre et pourquoi mettre un peu d'ordre dans le fouillis que représenté ses sentiments.  
Pendant que l'eau coulait elle se déshabilla non sans une grimace au moment où le tissu toucha sa main. Bien vite elle se glissa dans l'eau brûlante du bain et sans en avoir conscience fatiguée par tout ce qui c'était passé elle s'endormit.  
Une heure plus tard elle était sortie de son bain, les idées toujours embrouillées mais plus détendu.  
A présent elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre ne sachant quoi faire.  
Elle s'installa à son bureau, elle avait envie d'écrire non pas à sa mère, mais de coucher sur papier toutes ses pensées. L'écriture lui faisait souvent du bien et exposé ses pensées et sentiments sur papier l'aider à y voir plus clair.  
Elle resta les yeux dans le vague quelques minutes avant de commencer à écrire.  
_"Le feu me fascine, il a cette capacité de tout détruire sur son chemin, de réduire à néant ce qu'on à mit des années à construire._  
_C'est ce qui s'est passé avec lui, il a mis le feu à mon âme et j'étais trop fasciné que je n'ai pas pensé à éteindre ce feu qui me consumait le cœur._  
_Ce feu m'a ravagé de l'intérieur, j'aurais dû le savoir après tout c'est sa magie._  
_Il est le Dragon Slayeur de feu qui a fait brûler en moi la flamme de l'amour pour mieux me l'arrachait après._  
_J'aurais tant aimé l'avoir oublié mais je ne peux pas il fait partie de moi._  
_Je suis perdu..."_

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin quand Natsu se fit éjecter d'un bar peu fréquentable de Magnolia, complètement soûl.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait jusqu'à tout oublier, enfin du moins pour un temps. Ensuite les souvenirs et les regrets revenaient à la charge encore plus douloureusement que le mal de tête résultant de la gueule de bois.  
Il ne savait pas où aller, Grey lui avait gentiment proposé (sous la torture d'Erza) de dormir chez lui, il avait refusé ils avaient déjà trop fait pour lui.  
Il erra dans les rues de la ville d'accueil de sa meilleure amie, il comprenait pourquoi elle se sentait bien ici. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, une ville dynamique et chaleureuse et surtout une famille.  
La nuit avait continué sa course sans se souciait de lui et il faisait désormais jour.  
Il se tenait là en haut de la colline surplombant Magnolia, bien qu'il fut assez tôt les rues étaient déjà grouillante de vie. Chacun voguant à ses occupations, ne se souciant pas de la joie ou de la peine de ceux qu'ils croisaient. Même de là il pouvait entendre les rires et les conversations animées des passants, tout semblait aller bien pour eux, pour eux seulement...  
Lui n'allait pas bien, son visage ravagé par la peine et les nuits sans sommeil. Il restait prostré là se demandant pourquoi il était toujours en vie, pourquoi des années au paravent il n'avait pas affronté Yami, il serait mort à l'heure actuel et Lucy n'aurait pas à souffrir une fois de plus par sa faute.  
Pourquoi continuer maintenant, pourquoi s'obstiner à vivre, il n'y avait plus aucune raison, il n'avait plus Lucy.  
Il aurait sans douter elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, peut-être qu'elle ne le ferait jamais et il l'a comprenait.  
Il avait préféré se venger au lieu de rester avec elle, de l'aimait comme il aurait dû le faire.  
Il avait préféré vivre dans le passé plutôt que dans l'avenir et c'est elle qui en souffrait le plus.  
Et si ce jour-là il ne l'avait pas consolé et si il l'avait laissé là seule terrorisée dans le froid, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu une vie meilleure.  
Non ! Elle serait morte cette nuit-là sans personne pour s'en souciait.  
Il avait tant de remords mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas, lui avoir sauvé la vie cette fois-là.  
Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme alors si quelqu'un en cet instant le regardait droit dans les yeux , il y verrait sa profonde tristesse et une haine envers lui-même. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne la mérité pas, il ne la jamais mérité.  
Depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait la revoir il était dans un état de fatigue constant, d'immenses cernes étaient apparu, il ne dormait presque plus. Son esprit ne le laissé jamais en paix, se demandant s'il devait la revoir et maintenant qu'il avait vu dans quel état il l'avait mise ce qu'il devait faire.  
Il ne sait pas combien d'heures se sont écoulées depuis qu'il est arrivé sur cette colline mais maintenant le soleil était haut dans le ciel.  
Il avait pris sa décision pour le bien de Lucy il devait disparaître, il devait mourir...

* * *

Bien que ce fût égoïste de sa part, il décida de lui écrire une lettre. Une lettre pour s'excuser, une lettre pour lui dire adieu.  
Pour lui la grande aventure de la vie s'arrêté là, il avait était plus loin qu'il n'aurait dû et cela les à fait souffrir tout les deux.  
C'était fini il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure par sa faute, il devait lui dire au revoir.  
Cela lui prit une heure pour l'écrire, il n'avait jamais était doué avec les mots et surtout avec Lucy.  
Il n'avait pas la force de lui remettre en main propre alors il décida de la donner à Mirajane qui lui ferait passer.  
Il entra dans la guilde et à son grand soulagement Lucy n'était pas présente malgré qu'on soit en début d'après-midi.  
Il se dirigea vers le bar ignorant les regards interrogateurs qui avait remarqué l'état de fatigue qu'il était.  
**Natsu : Salut Mira.**  
Celle-ci se retourna. **Mirajane : Oh ! Natsu bonjour.** / Elle remarqua l'état de son ami et elle en fut peiné. / **Sa... sa va ?**  
**Natsu : Oui.**  
**Mirajane : Tu es sûr ?**  
**Natsu : Oui ne t'inquiète pas.** / Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais elle n'était pas dupe il n'allait pas bien. /  
**Natsu : J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service...**  
**Mirajane : Oh ! Bien sûr tout ce que tu veux.**  
**Natsu : Eh bien... je... voudrais que tu donnes cette à Lucy s'il te plait.**  
**Mirajane : Oh d'accord mais pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas toi-même ?**  
**Natsu : Je pense être la dernière personne qu'elle est envie de voir en ce moment.** / Il baissa la tête piteusement. /  
**Mirajane : Natsu...**  
**Natsu : Je ne supporte plus que la personne que j'aime me déteste.**  
**Mirajane : Natsu laisse lui du temps.**  
**Natsu : Non je n'aurais jamais dû revenir.**  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
**Mirajane : Natsu.**  
Il continua son chemin sans se préoccupé de son amie.  
**Mirajane : Natsu !**  
Il claqua la porte derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas rester ici une seconde de plus.

* * *

En même temps que Natsu claquait la porte de la guilde, Lucy claquait celle de chez elle. Elle prit la direction de la guilde, incertaine et s'il était là-bas.  
Elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter, pas maintenant.  
Elle pénétrât dans la guilde la boule au ventre mais elle se détendit quand elle s'aperçut que Natsu n'était pas là.  
Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar, les yeux dans le vide perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées.  
Elle s'installa sur son tabouret habituel et commanda son jus quotidien.  
Mirajane regarda son amie cherchant le meilleur moyen pour abordé le sujet, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Natsu.  
**Mirajane : Lucy ?**  
**Lucy : Hum ?**  
**Mirajane : Je... il faut que je te parle. Natsu est passé il y a quelques minutes et il n'avait pas l'air bien.**  
**Lucy : Et alors ?**  
**Mirajane : Lucy je sais que tu ne veux pas encore parler à Natsu mais il m'a laissé une lettre pour toi.**  
**Lucy : Garde-la je n'en veux pas.**  
**Mirajane : Lucy écoute-moi il n'allait pas bien du tout, il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait pas que la seule personne qu'il aime le déteste et...**  
**Lucy : Il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir avant !**  
**Mirajane : Lucy !** /Personne n'avait jamais vu la barwoman aussi en colère et inquiète./ **J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'irréversible !**  
Lucy resta interdite, voulait-elle dire qu'il allait se... se tuer ?  
**Mirajane : S'il te plaît Lucy lit cette lettre, tu es la seule qui peut l'aider.**  
**Lucy : Il ne va pas ...?**  
**Mirajane : Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressentis quand il est parti, n'étais tu pas prête à en finir ?**  
Lucy hocha la tête. Oui elle avait voulu en finir et plusieurs fois même.  
Elle prit la lettre des mains de son amie et alla s'installé à une table à l'écart.  
Ses mains tremblait elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lire dans cette lettre, et si il avait vraiment décidé dans finir que ferait-elle ?  
_**Lucy : * J'ai beau lui en vouloir, je ne peux pas le perdre encore une fois.***_  
Elle ouvrit d'une main tremblante et doucement l'enveloppe, avec précaution elle dépliât la lettre. Elle pouvait reconnaître l'écriture fine de son ami.  
Elle commença sa lecture :  
_"Je me suis toujours demandé comment une fleur d'été comme toi avait pu pousser dans mon jardin secret,_  
_Alors que le soleil ne s'y lève jamais, alors que c'est un jardin dans les ténèbres._  
_J'avais peur qu'en restant avec moi tu te fane, un peu plus chaque jour je t'entrainé vers le fond,_  
_J'avais toute cette haine en moi, et toi tant d'amour à m'offrir._  
_Je savais qu'en voulant me venger je prenais un chemin sans retour et je ne voulais pas que toi aussi tu le prennes,_  
_Alors je t'ai abandonné, alors je t'ai fait souffrir,_  
_Et aujourd'hui encore la blessure n'est pas refermé, j'aimerais tant pouvoir revenir en arrière,_  
_Te laisser m'entrainer vers la lumière, ne pas refaire la même erreur mais toi et moi on sait que c'est impossible._  
_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je me déteste tellement pour ça,_  
_J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner, qu'un jour tu pourras oublier._  
_Je sais que c'est impossible, que ce n'est qu'un rêve fou,_  
_Mais j'ai tant besoin de toi pour pouvoir revivre._  
_J'aimerais que toi et moi soyons aussi proches qu'avant, que plus rien ne nous sépare,_  
_Et chaque nuit je ne peux dormir, tenaillé par la peur que tu ne me reviennes pas._  
_Peut-être qu'il est trop tard, peut-être que tu m'as déjà effacé de ton cœur,_  
_Mais je continue d'espérer le contraire car c'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie._  
_Après mettre venger j'avais décidé de mourir avec fierté, aucun adversaire n'était assez fort pour me battre,_  
_Et quand enfin j'en ai trouvé un à ma taille, il m'a ramené prêt de toi._  
_Le destin nous réunis toujours, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pour nous faire souffrir toujours plus,_  
_Nos cœur se déchirent et nos larmes coulent, je suis tellement désolé._  
_Tu ne peux pas oublier, tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était,_  
_Alors je vais partir, alors je vais disparaître._  
_Tu ne souffriras plus par ma faute, tu ne pleuras plus à cause de moi,_  
_J'ai décidé d'en finir avec notre souffrance et tous les deux nous connaissons la seule solution._  
_Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, s'il te plaît ne garde que les bons souvenirs de nous deux,_  
_Peut-être que dans quelques temps tu pourras me pardonner._  
_Adieu ma Natsu No Hana,_  
_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer."_  
Les larmes affluées à ses yeux et commencèrent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle fût prit de violent tremblement, elle ne pouvait pas y croire il allait le faire.  
Avant que quiconque puisse s'en rendre compte Lucy quitta la guilde à une vitesse folle, sans remarqué l'air inquiet et désolé de la barwoman.  
Elle devait le retrouver et au plus vite !

* * *

_**Lucy : *Où peux-il bien être ? Merde, merde et merde. Réfléchis Lucy, réfléchis. Magnolia est tellement grand comment je vais pouvoir le trouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.**_ /Elle s'arrêta brusquement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir et quelques étoiles apparaissaient. / _**Les étoiles... bien sûr, elles représentent tant pour nous on resté des heures à les observer en pensant à nos parents. Il veut les rejoindre, il veut aller avec nos parents pour veiller sur moi. D'où peut-on voir le mieux les étoiles, je suis sûr qu'il veut en terminer comme ça a commencé sous un ciel étoilé. Le mieux ici pour voir les étoiles c'est la colline à l'entrée de la ville, je dois y aller au plus vite. Natsu s'il-te-plaît ne fais pas de bêtise.***_  
Elle reprit sa course folle dans les rues de Magnolia mais cette fois-ci avec une destination. Son corps lui criait de s'arrêter mais son cœur lui n'était pas d'accord, elle devait continuer, elle devait le sauver. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la guilde ses larmes n'avait pas cessées de couler et les rares personnes encore présentes à cette heure tardive la regardait avec insistance. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle mais elle s'en moquait complètement.  
Bientôt elle put apercevoir la colline et accéléra encore, il fallait espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.  
Elle grimpa cette colline avec une force nouvelle, poussée par le désespoir.  
C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut près du bord, il était dos à elle et regardait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.  
**Lucy : Natsuuuuu !**

* * *

Il se tenait sur le bord de la colline observant la ville qui commençait à s'endormir. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu, tout comme son esprit.  
Toutes ses peurs et ses craintes commençaient à s'envoler, il ne doutait plus . Il était sûr de sa décision et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.  
Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas, il n'avait qu'un pas à faire mais il ne le faisait pas. Comme si son corps refusé de bouger, conscient de sa fin proche.  
Les étoiles étaient apparus et pourtant il ne bougeait toujours pas, il avait passé des heures debout ici à chercher le courage de sauter.  
Il avait finalement décidé d'attendre la nuit, il voulait voir une dernière fois les étoiles.  
Il entendu des pas précipités et il sentit son odeur, il la reconnaîtrait entre toute, elle était unique. Son sang se figea, que faisait-elle là ?  
Cette fois-ci il était vraiment paralysé, il resté dos au chemin qu'empruntait Lucy.  
**Lucy : Natsuuuuuu !**  
Il sentit des bras lui entouré la taille et un poids contre son dos. Elle était là contre lui à le retenir.  
Il sentit l'odeur des larmes de Lucy et bientôt les siennes viens les rejoindre.  
Maintenant elle était prête, maintenant il allait falloir parler.

* * *

À suivre...


	8. Chapitre 7 : À cœur ouvert

**Chapitre 7 : À cœur ouvert.**

_"Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là-haut qui gouvernent notre existence." William Shakespeare_

* * *

Les étoiles perchées dans le ciel, observent nos vies si insignifiantes pour elles, insouciantes du mal qui nous ronge, de la noirceur qui nous envahi.  
Ce soir la nuit est belle et la lune pleine, les étoiles se réjouissent d'une nuit des plus où elles peuvent étinceler tandis que tous les deux pleurs.  
Ils pleurent un passé heureux, ils pleurent un passé douloureux. Ils pleurent car leurs cœurs saignent, car leur âme est déchirée par la peine.  
Deux cœurs qui s'aiment mais qui ne trouvent pas le chemin qui mène à l'autre. Deux cœurs qui s'aiment mais qui se déchirent.  
Ils sont perdus et pour pouvoir se retrouver ils doivent parler, ils doivent tout se dire.  
L'heure d'ouvrir leurs cœurs pour Natsu et Lucy est arrivé, l'heure de tout s'avouer.

Cette nuit-là les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, le vent soufflait dans les arbres doucement. Dans les rues désertes de Magnolia régnée une atmosphère paisible au-dessus de la ville. La seule source de lumière à cette heure tardive est la lune. La lune, les étoiles tout semble si beau.  
Quand on regarde le ciel et cette ville tout à l'air si facile, mais rien ne l'ai.  
Si quelqu'un pouvait apercevoir la colline, il se rendrait compte que deux personnes y sont présentes, se tenant sur le bord.  
La fille enferme le garçon dans l'étau de ses bras, le serrant fort par peur de le perdre.  
Les larmes ruissèlent sur ses jouent, son corps est parcourus de frissons.  
Natsu lui a les larmes aux bords des yeux, trop fière pour pleurer. Il ne peut pas pleurer cela reviendrait à lui avouer combien il tient encore à elle et cela rendrait les choses plus dures pour son départ. Il ne pouvait pas rester, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
Il sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'un des deux ne prennent la parole.  
**Lucy : Natsu... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois.**  
Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur du Dragon Slayer, oui il l'avait abandonné et malgré cela elle voulait qu'il reste au près d'elle.  
**Lucy : S'il te plaît... j'ai besoin de toi.**  
Son corps toujours secoué par des sanglots plus violents les uns que les autres. Elle était terrifié par ce qu'il voulait faire, si elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole à son retour c'est parce que ses sentiments étaient totalement embrouillés et en aucun cas elle ne voulait sa mort. Elle tien trop à lui pour ça. Son sang s'était figé quand ses yeux avaient parcourus la lettre laissé par Natsu. En deux jours tous les deux avaient failli mourir, elle à cause de sa blessure à la main et lui par manque de raison de vivre.  
La sentant trembler de tout son corps Natsu se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras, la jeune femme commença à arrêter de trembler et s'y blottit enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, elle l'a toujours était.  
**Natsu : Je suis désolé... tellement désolé Luce...** /Sa voix est faible et hésitante, il sait que quand il commencera à parler il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. S'il voulait parler c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
Lucy resserra ses bras encore plus fort autour de la taille de Natsu, ses larmes trempant le torse de Natsu en un flot constant.  
Il pouvait sentir le corps de son amie trembler contre le sien et un frisson le traversa, une fois de plus il l'a faisait souffrir.  
**Natsu :**** Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Je voulais que tu puisses avoir la vie que tu mérites, la vie que tu ne pouvais pas avoir avec moi.**  
**J'ai été stupide, stupide de laisser mon bonheur derrière-moi, de vivre dans le passé alors que dans le présent j'avais la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, alors que je t'avais toi. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pourrais oublier ces années qu'on a passé ensemble, que tu pourrais vivre comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé. J'ai décidé pour nous deux sans te laisser aucun choix, aucune échappatoire, par ma faute tu t'es retrouvé au pied du mur. Je suis tellement désolé…**  
**J'ai cru être le seul à souffrir de cette situation, je me suis trompé... je suis tellement désolé Luce... J'ai voulu mourir ce jour-là après les avoir tous tué, je savais que je ne pouvais plus revenir vers toi pas après t'avoir abandonné, pas après avoir autant changé. Quand j'ai affronté Ketsurui j'ai découvert la part la plus sombre de moi, j'ai eu peur de moi-même. Je me suis rendu compte que des ténèbres comme moi ne pouvaient pas vivre avec la lumière comme toi. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre mais il restait encore Yami, je ne pouvais pas le laisser agir comme bon lui semblait. Je n'avais plus la force de combattre et ton image me hantait, j'ai alors accepté son offre pour garder un œil sur lui.**  
**Ce n'était qu'une erreur de plus que j'ai faite, j'aurais dû revenir, j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais désolé et même si tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné au moins tu n'aurais pas vécu 6 ans en croyant que j'étais mort.**  
**Je n'ai commis que des erreurs dans ma vie et la plus grosse a été de t'abandonner, je m'en veux chaque jour pour ça.**  
**Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier, c'est impossible pour moi. Je tiens trop à toi, tu fais partie intégrante de moi.**  
**Et c'est pour ça que la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour nous délivré, pour nous libérer de la souffrance est qu'il fallait que je disparaisse à jamais, que je meurs.**  
**C'est une solution de facilité je le sais, je suis lâche, je fuis encore une fois, je fuis toujours comme ce jour-là. Je crois que le bonheur me terrifie car quand je le connaissais avec mes parents on me l'a arraché et j'ai peur que ça recommence.**  
**Je suis tellement désolé. J'aimerais tant t'offrir ce bonheur que tu mérites, t'aimer comme tu aurais dû l'être et toujours veiller sur toi. Faire tout cela comme je l'ai fait le jour de notre rencontre mais rien ne sera comme avant, rien ne le sera jamais plus. Et aujourd'hui je reviens dans ta vie alors que tu n'as rien demandé, une fois de plus j'ai bouleversé ton existence.**  
**Pardonne-moi... Luce... Je sais je t'en demande beaucoup... Mais j'ai tant besoin de ça... Savoir que tu ne m'en veux plus... Avant... Avant de partir.**  
**Lucy :**** Natsu... Je t'interdis de partir, pas encore une fois. Je... je te pardonne, je l'ai déjà fait il y a longtemps. Cela ne servait plus à rien de t'en vouloir si tu étais mort.**  
**C'est vrai tu m'as abandonné mais avant cela tu m'as tant donné aussi. Tu m'as sauvé cette nuit-là, l'hiver et la faim m'auraient tué à coup sûr mais tu m'as pris dans tes bras chauds, tu as séché mes larmes et tu m'as promis que tout irais bien, tu as tenu cette promesse pendant 4 ans. Tu as su me redonner le sourire, l'envie de vivre alors que mon père me haïssait, que j'avais perdu ma mère, mon rayon de soleil et toi tu as éclairé mon chemin avec les flammes de ton cœur.**  
**Tu as repoussé toutes mes peurs et mes cauchemars. Pendant 4 ans tu as veillé sur moi, tu m'as nourri, tu m'as pris dans tes bras chaque fois que la peine me submergé.**  
**Tu as fait bien plus que mon père a fait lui-même. Le jour de ton départ tu m'as tant prit, ma joie, ma lumière, mais il y a une chose qui est resté. Une chose que tu m'as fait découvrir pendant toutes ces années passé avec toi et c'est resté en moi, c'est resté dans mon cœur. Natsu tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.** Tandis qu'elle prononcé ces paroles, sa main se posa doucement sur le cœur du Dragon Slayer, espérant lui transmettre à travers ce geste toute la douceur, tout l'amour qu'elle a à son égard. Sous les doigts fins de la constellationniste la peau de Natsu frissonne, il y a au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé en 6 ans c'est l'effet qu'ils ont sur l'autre. Lui la chaleur qui la rassure et elle la douceur qui l'apaise, ils sont si différents mais aussi si complémentaires.  
Tous deux comme la lumière et les ténèbres, le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la pluie, le présent et le passé, ils seront à jamais lié quoi qu'il arrive.  
**Natsu**** : Luce je te t'ai retiré cet amour il y a …**  
**Lucy**** : Natsu s'il te plaît laisse-moi finir. Tu ne me l'a jamais retiré au contraire c'est la seule chose que j'ai gardé de toi, je l'ai enfouit au plus profond de moi, là où jamais personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. Je l'ai gardé jalousement en moi et pendant toutes ces années, tout comme une fleur il a éclot, il a poussé mais jamais il ne s'est fané. **  
**À l'inverse des plantes il a continué de fleurir, sans jamais s'affaiblir face aux épreuves de la vie. Tu m'as tant donné et tu m'as tant prit mais tout comme toi je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, comment aurais-je pu ? Tu es gravé en moi, au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme, tu es tout pour moi. Tu étais mon foyer, ma famille, mon point d'encrage. Si... si je n'avais pas rencontrait Erza, Grey et Happy ce jour-là je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps, je serais... morte.** / Le cœur de Natsu se serra à cette pensée, elle représente tant pour lui il ne peut pas imaginer un monde où Lucy serait morte, son corps entier se révulse à cette idée. / **Je ne pourrais jamais les remercier assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, ils m'ont permis de tenir le coup et de ne pas être entraîné dans la spirale de la peine.**  
**Et bien que tous m'ont apporté tant de chose, il y en a une qu'ils n'ont jamais pu me donner c'est cette chaleur propre à toi-même que tu me procurais, ce sentiment de totale sécurité, d'être enfin à ma place. Je ne me sens vraiment chez moi que dans tes bras, comme cette fois-là où tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour quitter la ville avant le réveil des commerçants. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ce jour-là je ne souhaité qu'une chose rester blottit dans tes bras pour toujours.** / Natsu resserra son étreinte sur Lucy, et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole./  
**Natsu je te pardonne n'en doute jamais, ma réaction quand tu es arrivé est dû au fait que tout était embrouillé en moi depuis que je savais qu'ils te ramenaient.**  
**Mes idées n'étaient claires et je ne veux pas que mon erreur t'enlève une fois de plus à moi je ne le supporterais pas. S'il te plaît ne fait pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi.**  
**J'ai enfin réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans mes émotions et je sais désormais ce que je veux et... C'est toi.**  
Lucy rougit imperceptiblement quant à Natsu lui resté sous le choc, elle ne lui en veut plus et même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé elle veut qu'il reste au près d'elle.  
Il croyait que cela était impossible, que jamais elle ne voudrait lui reparler et là elle lui avait ouvert son cœur pour lui dire qu'il y avait toujours une place.  
Il tenait toujours Lucy contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, en fait oui elle en dépend. Elle est le fil qui le raccroche à la vie, coupez le et il mourra.  
Ils restèrent là quelques minutes en silence, sous les étoiles protectrices tous deux venant de prendre conscience des sentiments de l'autre et de ceux qu'ils venaient de dire.  
**Natsu : Luce... Je...**  
Non il n'en a pas le droit, pas après toutes ces années d'absence, il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il l'aime. Surtout pas maintenant que tout commence à s'arranger.  
D'un coup il senti Lucy défaillir, le contrecoup de sa course effrénée dans les rues de Magnolia se fait maintenant ressentir. Elle n'a pas encore totalement récupéré de sa blessure et s'être agité comme ça la vraiment fatiguée mais la peur coulait dans ses veines comme de l'adrénaline. Et maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, elle pouvait relâcher la tension. Il eut le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.  
**Natsu : Lucy tu en as trop fait.**  
Il ne l'appelait que très rarement Lucy et c'était souvent pour lui remonter les bretelles. Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurent mais même ça elle n'en avait plus la force.  
**Natsu : Je vais te ramener chez toi.**  
Il l'a pris dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait tant de fois et cette sensation familière qu'elle ressentait toujours dans ses bras refit surface, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti.  
Elle le guida à travers les dédales de la ville, arrivé à son appartement il sortit les clés de la poche de la mage et ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière commençait déjà à sombrer.  
Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit, il remonta les couvertures sur elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.  
**Natsu : Bonne nuit… Luce.**  
Il commença à partir mais il sentit une frêle main le retenir par le poignet.  
**Lucy : S'il te plaît... reste avec moi juste cette nuit.**  
Natsu fût étonné mais acquiesça, il se glissa donc aux côtés de Lucy sous les couvertures. Dès qu'il fut installé elle se blottit contre lui et il passa ses bras autour d'elle.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et Lucy leva ses yeux pour contemplé Natsu, ce dernier fixant le plafond n'osant pas la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, il avait envie de l'embrasser mais il n'en a pas le droit.  
**Lucy : Natsu... Regarde-moi.**  
Il plongea alors ses yeux onyx dans ceux d'un marron profond de la mage. Il y lut l'hésitation de la jeune, elle devait lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ?  
**Lucy : Natsu ... Je... Je t'aime.**  
Les mots étaient finalement sorti et elle senti le poids sur son cœur s'envoler. Celui de Natsu rata un battement, a-t-il bien entendu ? N'est-t-il pas en train de rêver ?  
Il resta quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte et Lucy commençait à craindre d'avoir fait une erreur quand enfin il répondit.  
**Natsu : Je t'aime ma Natsu No Hana.**  
Et là après tant d'années de souffrance leurs cœurs bat enfin à l'unisson. Leurs lèvres s'unirent pour la première fois, sous la lumière des étoiles pénétrant par la fenêtre.  
_"Dis Natsu tu crois que là-haut dans les étoiles nos parents veille sur nous ?_  
_J'en suis certain Luce."_  
Oui là-haut parmi les étoiles les parents des deux amis, des deux âmes sœurs veillent sur eux et sont heureux de voir qu'ils ont enfin trouvé le chemin qui mène à l'autre.  
Les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l''autre, sans se douter que rien n'allait encore être facile.

* * *

**… : Maître Supai vient de nous faire son rapport.**  
**Maître : Et alors ?**  
**Shiyonin : D'après lui la dénommée Lucy aurai mal réagit à son retour, il a tenté de se tuer mais elle l'en a empêché. A l'heure qu'il est ils se sont réconciliés.**  
**Maître : Hum… très bien.**  
**Shiyonin : Devons-nous agir Maître ?**  
**Maître : Non il est encore trop tôt, je veux qu'il pense connaître enfin le bonheur avant de le faire redescendre sur terre.**  
**Moi Yami je vengerais l'honneur de ma guilde et de mon père, je vais détruire Natsu Dragneel cela fait 6 ans que j'attends le moment propice pour le faire payer.**  
**Hahahahahahaha !**

* * *

_[Il nous aura fallu du temps,_  
_Pour trouver le chemin qui mène à nos cœurs,_  
_Nous avons connus la souffrance pendant un temps,_  
_Mais aujourd'hui nous connaissons enfin le bonheur. ]_

* * *

_# L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme._  
_On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour._  
_William Shakespeare #_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le calme avant la tempête

**ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE LEMON**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

_{Chaque pas dans la vie est un pas vers la mort.}_  
_Casimir Delavigne_

* * *

**... : Maître ?**  
**Maître : Hum ?**  
**... : Puis-je vous poser une question ?**  
**Maître : Vas-y Shiyonin.**  
**Shiyonin : Pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout simplement, se serait beaucoup plus rapide !**  
**Maître : Tu n'es donc qu'un imbécile, il m'a pris mon père et il a détruit la guilde. Je l'ai laissé tranquille toutes ces années parce que ça m'arrangeait bien d'avoir un combattant hors pair pour les combats dans l'arène mais maintenant l'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Je vais lui retirer ce qu'il a de plus chère, l'amour de sa vie !**  
**Shiyonin : Mais... Maître comment sera-t-il que c'est vous ?**  
**Maître : Car dans son esprit il n'y a qu'un seul nom d'ennemi de gravé, Yami.**

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètre de là, la ville de Magnolia s'éveillée doucement sous un soleil qui promettait une belle journée.  
Les marchands commençaient à ouvrir leurs boutiques et les travailleurs se pressés dans les rues pour se rendre au travail.  
On pouvait voir des hommes se dépêchant d'aller au port ou sur un chantier, des femmes qui accompagnaient leurs enfant à l'école ou des domestiques faisant quelques courses pour leur employeurs. L'agitation régné dans la ville et Fairy Tail ne dérogé pas à cette règle.  
Beaucoup de mages étaient déjà présent malgré qu'il soit encore tôt, plusieurs d'entre eux observaient le tableau des missions que Mirajane avait mis à jour en arrivant ce matin-là.  
Parmi eux se trouvé une petite mage aux cheveux bleus entourée de deux garçons, ses coéquipiers. Elle avait décidé de la mission et Levy enleva donc l'affiche du tableau en se dirigeant vers le bar.  
**Levy : Mira on prend la mission pour le village de Obake (hanté).**  
**Mirajane : Hum... Oh d'accord.**  
La mage avait sorti son amie de ses réflexions et avait bien remarqué son air préoccupé.  
**Levy : Mira ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**  
**Mirajane : Et bien... Je m'inquiète pour Lucy...**  
Voyant le regard insistant de la barwoman sur ses deux coéquipiers, elle comprit qu'elle voulait parler seule à seule.  
**Levy : Les gars on se retrouve plus tard à la gare.**  
**Les gars : Mais...**  
Ils ne finirent pas de protester voyant le regard plutôt menaçant de leur amie, ce qui était assez rare chez elle.  
Levy entraina Mirajane jusqu'à une table à l'écart et elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.  
**Levy : Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe.**  
**Mirajane : Et bien comme tu sais Natsu et Lucy ne se sont pas parlé depuis qu'il est arrivé.** /Levy acquiesça./ **J'avais beau dire à Lucy d'aller lui parler elle ne voulait rien savoir. Et puis hier Natsu est passé dans l'après-midi et il m'a confié une lettre pour que je la donne à Lucy. Je voyais bien à quel point il n'allait pas bien mais je n'ai rien dit. Quand il a dit au revoir ça sonné plus comme un adieu et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Quelques heures plus tard Lucy est arrivée à la guilde et je lui ai dit que Natsu avait laissé une lettre pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre en lui disant que j'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture et plus je voyais son visage se décomposait et elle est parti en courant et en pleur avant que j'ai pu lui demander quoi que ce soit. Et depuis ça je suis sans nouvelle de leur part.**  
**Cela m'inquiète vraiment.**  
**Levy : Tu as pu lire la lettre ?**  
**Mirajane : Non elle est partie avec.**  
**Levy : Ils avaient des choses à se dire, je crois que la seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est de leur faire confiance.**  
**Mirajane: Oui tu as sans doute raison.**  
Levy se leva et embrassa son amie, elle lui dit qu'elle allait se préparé pour la mission et qu'elles se verraient dans quelques jours. La barwoman la salua et lui souhaita bonne chance, malgré les paroles de Levy, elle était toujours inquiète pour ses deux amis.

* * *

Loin de l'agitation de la ville et de la guilde Lucy et Natsu dormaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tension des derniers jours c'étaient finalement relâchée et la fatigue avait pris le dessus sur les deux mages. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur les choses allaient être plus faciles, enfin ils l'espérés.  
Les doux rayons du soleil viennent caresser le visage fin de la mage stellaire, entament une danse lente et sinueuse sur sa peau. La lumière projetait des ombres sur les murs de la pièce peu éclairée, tout cela donné une ambiance sereine et silencieuse à la chambre. Les bruits des rues parvenais étouffés aux oreilles de Lucy qui avec la valse incessante des rayons du soleil finit par s'éveiller. Malgré tout elle garda les yeux fermés pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'elle était encore fatiguée et qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Natsu, contre sa peau, sa tête dans son coup inspirant son odeur cendrée. La deuxième étant la peur, elle avait peur que ce moment magique ne se rompe et que tout ceci n'est était qu'illusion, si tel était le cas elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle sera encore plus fort Natsu dans ses bras par peur qu'il ne lui échappe après avoir failli le perdre encore une fois hier et par sa faute en plus. Si elle n'avait pas était aussi bornée et perdue dans ses pensées elle aurait pu remarquer que lui aussi souffrait de cette situation. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue et ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les plongés dans les yeux onyx du Dragon Slayer.  
Celui-ci l'observé comme s'il voulait la mettre à nue, savoir tout ce qu'il lui passé par la tête continuant sa douce caresse sur la peau de la jeune femme. Cette dernière frémit à ce contact, sentant une vague de plaisir l'envahir et cela n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui bientôt se mit à sourire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qui le faisait rire, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue là où quelques seconde plutôt ses doigts fin la caressait. Il s'approcha de son oreille et Lucy sentit de nouveau un frisson la parcourir quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau et qu'il lui murmura.  
**Natsu : Cesse de ressassé ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est arrivé et arrivé et puis maintenant plus rien nous ne séparera, je te le promets.**  
**Et arrête de froncé les sourcils tu vas avoir des rides.**  
Natsu parti dans un fou rire accentué par la légère tape sur son épaule que lui administra Lucy. Pour se venger cette dernière commença à le chatouiller et bientôt cela tourna en une bataille acharnée entre les deux mages, les oreillers volés dans la pièce et les rires emplirent la chambre. Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharnés Natsu immobilisa son amie sous son corps, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètre de celles de l'autres, leurs souffles se mêlant. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter et que le monde entier était en attente de ce qu'il allait se passé. Tous deux étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre cherchant dans celui-ci une réponse à la question que faisons-nous ? Juste avant de s'endormirent ils s'étaient dit je t'aime et ce matin d'un accord tactique ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, pensant qu'il était encore trop tôt.  
Tous deux hypnotisaient par le regard hardant de l'autre se rapprochèrent, réduisant la distance les séparant. Leurs lèvres s'unirent d'abord dans un baiser hésitant, timide puis leur désir prenant le dessus le baiser ce fit plus passionné, plus sauvage. Toutes ses années de séparations et de manque de l'autre se faisaient ressentir dans ce baiser, à travers ils transmettaient à l'autre toute leurs émotions. Bientôt Natsu demanda de sa langue l'accès à la bouche de Lucy qui lui accorda, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans une danse sensuelle et lente. Ils ralentirent la cadence du baiser pour profiter pleinement de la sensation de bien-être et de chaleur qui s'insinué en eux. Assez vite ils rompirent cet instant par manque d'oxygène, reprenant leur souffle sans cesser de contempler l'autre pouvant voir dans ses yeux le désir sauvage qui quelques minutes plutôt s'était emparé d'eux.

* * *

**/Début Lemon/**

Natsu commença alors à embrasser le coup de la constellationniste, déposant ses lèvres brulantes sur sa peau satinée tous deux appréciant ce contact. Une de ses mains caressant ces cheveux soyeux et l'autre posée sur sa hanche. Lentement il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme, celle-ci se cambrant sous les caresses incessante du Dragon Slayer. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement ce qui fit sourire Natsu, prouvant ainsi qu'il donné du plaisir à sa partenaire.  
Tout aussi doucement il défie le T-shirt de la mage l'envoyant valsé sur le sol à côté du lit, il prenait tout son temps ce qui exaspéré Lucy qui remua pour le lui signifié.  
Le mage sourit de nouveau en la sentant perdre patience, s'était tout ce qu'il espéré. Bientôt le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme vient rejoindre son haut sur le plancher de la chambre. La main du Dragon Slayer quitta les délicats cheveux de son amante pour venir se poser sur son sein entamant de douces caresses, tandis que ses lèvres se saisirent de son autre sein. Lucy se cambra et gémit de nouveau et trouvant que son partenaire avait trop de vêtement envoya promené son haut à travers la pièce. Pendant que celui-ci continué son étude de la poitrine de la jeune femme, elle déposa ses mains sur son torse musclé et parti à sa découverte. Elle sentit Natsu frémir sous doigts et elle fût contente de constaté qu'elle lui faisait le même effet qu'il lui faisait. Les deux amants oublièrent complètement le monde extérieur se concentrant sur l'autre et le désir ardent qui les envahissait. Leurs cœurs battant la chamade et leurs corps brûlants s'entrelaçant. Le mage reprit son exploration du corps de son "amie" et descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son ventre, celle-ci passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roses et ne put retenir un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Son envie atteint un point élevé et elle ne répondait plus de ses actes, se laissant aller à son désir.  
Très vite le pantalon de la mage stellaire rejoignit les autres vêtements, Natsu s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler le corps parfait s'offrant devant lui vouant enregistrer la moindre courbe de l'anatomie de son amante. Celle-ci fût un peu gêné par le regard inquisiteur du mage et le rouge lui monta aux joues ce qui l'a rendit encore plus craquante aux yeux du Dragon Slayer. Ne voulant pas être en reste Lucy défit le pantalon de son partenaire, tous deux se retrouvant ainsi à moitié nu. Une main toujours sur son sein, de l'autre il vient caresser sa cuisse en faisant de lents mouvements. Quant aux mains de Lucy elles exploraient le torse, le dos et les bras de Natsu, sentant ses muscles développés sous ses doigts, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégage de lui.  
Le mage de feu remonta vers son cou sans cesser ses baisers et ses caresses. Puis il se saisit de nouveau de ses lèvres partant dans un baiser enflammé, demandant l'accès à sa bouche que bien sûr Lucy lui accorda ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant de se séparés par manque d'air. Décidant que leurs derniers vêtements étaient de trop ils déshabillèrent l'autre et se retrouvèrent en tenue d'Adam et Eve. La tension sexuelle était à son paroxysme et leurs libidos ayant atteint un haut niveau.  
Cette fois-ci c'est Lucy qui s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon avec ardeur, obligeant celui-ci à coller encore plus son corps contre le sien. Elle sentit sur sa peau sa fierté et pu constater de l'immense désir dont était pris le Dragon Slayeur.  
Tout en continuant de s'embrasser elle lui donna un léger coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait, il s'arrêta et plongea son regard de braise dans ses yeux noisettes pour lui demander si elle était sûr. Alors pour lui faire comprendre elle l'embrassa de nouveau, comprenant que cela voulait dire qu'elle l'était Natsu se positionna entre ses jambes et d'un puissant coup de rein la pénétra. Il l'a senti se tendre sous elle, comprenant qu'il lui avait fait mal il l'a regarda inquiet. Par la connexion de leurs yeux il comprit qu'il fallait juste qu'il lui laisse un peu de temps pour s'habituer à lui. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Lucy lui donna un léger coup de rein pour lui comprendre qu'il pouvait reprendre. Il commença alors à se mouvoir en elle, faisait de légers va et viens. Bien vite il accéléra la cadence et la pièce se rempli des gémissements des deux mages. Natsu embrassant sa poitrine et Lucy tenant fermement ses cheveux entre ses doigts, tous deux au comble du plaisir. Ils sentirent une immense chaleur dans leurs bas ventres, leur signifiant qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre le point de rupture. Et c'est dans un dernier gémissement, criant le nom de l'autre qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, lui se déversant en elle.

**/Fin Lemon/**

* * *

Natsu tomba aux côtés de Lucy sur le lit, tous deux épuisés. Instinctivement elle vient se blottir dans les bras musclés de son compagnon. Ils avaient vécus le meilleur instant de leur vie, ils s'étaient prouvé leur amour.  
**Lucy : On va avoir besoin de courage pour aller à la guilde.**  
**Natsu : Pourquoi ?**  
**Lucy : Parce que connaissant Mira à peine arrivé elle va nous sauter dessus pour qu'on lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé.**  
**Natsu : Pas grave on va affronter ça ensemble, maintenant on fera face à tout ensemble.**  
Il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit de nouveau dans une conversation silencieuse avec leurs yeux.  
Natsu déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie et replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.  
**Natsu : Je t'aime.**  
**Lucy : Je t'aime.**  
Ils finirent par s'endormir de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, paisiblement dans leurs rêves.  
Le calme plane enfin sur leur vie mais pour combien de temps.

* * *

**_Ses yeux onyx mon électrisé, ils ont su lire en moi le désir que sa peau cendrée contre la mienne provoqué._**  
**_Sa chaleur enivrante et sa voix rauque qui me font quitter la réalité. _**  
**_Je serais prête à tout pour lui car_**  
**_Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerais._**

**_Ses doux cheveux couleur du soleil, sa peau satinée sous mes doigts et ses yeux si magnifique me font perdre tout contrôle._**  
**_Ses doigts fins qui caressent ma peau et ses lèvres pulpeuse sur les miennes me font perdre toute retenue._**  
**_Je lui appartiens désormais et ce pour toujours car_**  
**_Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerais._**

* * *

_« J'ai aimé jusqu'a atteindre la folie. Ce que certains appellent la folie, mais ce qui pour moi, est la seule façon d'aimer. » Françoise Sagan_


End file.
